


Snippets of Life

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Good Parent Thranduil, Happy Family, Hurt/Comfort, Little Legolas, Original Character(s), usually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Every weekend I plan to post a short one-shot drabble of 1000 words or less written from one word prompts. Most of the stories will probably be Thranduil - Legolas centered but not all of them.If you want to leave me a word suggestion feel free!! I might not use it right away but im sure i will eventually think of a good story to write for it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy afternoon when Galion entered the meeting room, a young prince wrapped tightly in his arms, tiny arms around his neck and face pressed into his shoulder. Thranduil called for a break immediately. 

 

As swiftly as proper manners would allow in such a setting he crossed the room to his attendant and seemingly melancholy son. Upon seeing him Legolas detached from Galion’s throat and reached for him, face void of its usual bright smile. 

 

“He found me near your study, apparently he had gone there to find you,” Galion said, passing Legolas from one set of warm and loving arms into another. 

 

Thranduil pulled him against his chest, small head just below his chin, “Come here, little leaf.” 

 

Galion held the door open for all three of them to slip outside into the hallway, where there was less of an audience. He waited a few moments, very gently rocking the small elfling before asking very softly, “What's wrong, my sunshine?” 

 

Legolas shrugged, so Thranduil readjusted him so that they could look one another in the eyes. Sometimes his son did come and find him just because he missed him, or had something he wanted to tell him. But this was not one of those times. 

 

His eyes were sad, and he was soft and unmoving like he was only moments before sleep. Thranduil ran a hand through his son's hair before pressing it against his cheek, “No something is bothering you. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” 

 

Legolas pressed his lips into a line and nodded just slightly, glancing down he began idly braiding his father's long blond hair, “Sometimes I get sad.” 

 

For just a moment it was as if the air had been sucked from his lungs, and he swallowed past an impossible lump in his throat, “Sad about Nana?” 

 

The elfling nodded, so softly it was hard to notice. Thranduil hadn’t noticed the tears until Legolas wiped his cheek for him, “I still get sad about her sometimes too.” 

 

“She used to read me stories when it rained. Can you tell me stories about Nana?” 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Tell me about when you met.” 

 

Thranduil looked down at where his son had sprawled across the carpet in front of the fire, “Again?” 

 

It was hard to see him very often now since he had moved to Ithilien, but sometimes he still got to. 

 

Legolas glowered up at him half-heartedly, “Yes again.” 

 

There was a flash of lightning and Legolas counted out loud for the both of them until a loud clap of thunder rattled the room (Three Elophants), and then Thranduil began the story of how he met his wife all those years ago. For what seemed like the thousandth time.    


	2. Believe

“I didn’t mean for this to happen Ada, I swear! It was an accident you have to believe me.” 

 

“Oh I believe you, but at a certain point Legolas it doesn’t matter what you ‘meant’ to do.” Thranduil snapped, attempting to give his son a stern expression but struggling the moment his son winced in pain. 

 

“I didn’t think it would end like this.”    

 

“Well I certainly hope so.” 

 

The healer attending to the prince tried not to smile as he finished wrapping the broken arm. There was a somewhat tense moment of silence before Legolas said one of the boldest sentences the healer had ever heard anyone say to the king: “So I suppose this means I’m not going to Imladris for the summer solstice?” 

 

“With a broken arm and three broken ribs? Really?” 

 

Legolas winced at his father's tone, groaning in pain when it jostled his ribs, “I mean, Lord Elrond is one of the greatest healers on Arda. If they are going to be broken  _ anyways - _ ” 

 

“No, I don’t want to hear the rest of that sentence.” 

 

“But Ada-” 

 

Thranduil was already halfway out of the room, “Believe me, little leaf, under no circumstances are you going to Imladris this summer.” 

 

“But Ada-” Legolas tried again, calling after his father's retreating back. 

 

“Still don’t want to hear it!”  


	3. Kitchen

Orbryn heard the familiar sound of a babies crying wail echoing down the stairwell leading to the kitchen long before he was even close to them himself.    
  
Familiar because of his younger siblings, not because this was a normal sound to be heard from the kitchen.    
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, he hurried down the steps to the warm kitchen below, stopping in surprise at the bottom when he saw the king and his very young son. Very young.    
  
He had never seen the king so close before, hardly seen him at all in fact since he had returned from the war.     
  
And now they were alone in the massive kitchen together.   
  
Apparently, the king had been singing to the little prince the kingdom had met only a month ago but he stopped when Orbryn reached the bottom stairs, “Forgive me, I did not realize the time.”    
  
Orbryn could not make his body do anything other than blink dumbly and stutter, “Your majesty?”    
  
The king seemed almost as confused, “I did not realize that you would be starting soon, I would not like a screaming baby in my office while I was trying to work I would imagine you would not like one in your kitchen while you work.”    
  
His brain was doing no better at controlling the rest of him, “He’s the prince.”    
  
“He is.” The king glanced down adoringly, “But a screaming baby is a screaming baby.”    
  
His big brother instincts came to life before any other part of him, “You should give him some wine on a napkin, it’ll help him sleep. It's his teeth.”    
  
“Pardon?”    
  
And then a heavy, cold dose of fear washed over him, “I have four younger siblings, my mother did it all of the time, I apologi-”    
  
The king shook his head slightly, “Show me if you would.”    
  
“Certainly.” Quickly he found an opened bottle of wine and poured some onto the corner of a clean napkin, hesitantly he approached the prince and allowed his tiny hands to grab at the fabric. As expected, the immediately put the wet end in his mouth as babes were known to do.    
  
Half an hour later, the king was wishing him a good evening on his way to put his newly sleeping son to bed, just in time for sunrise.    
  
…………………………………….   
  
Orbryn had been curious about who the mysterious owners of the teacups were, the ones that appeared sometime in the dead of night, every night, without fail for over a year now. Sometimes there were three, but usually only two neatly stacked and rinsed cups waited for him in the basin of water.    
  
Perhaps he should have guessed.    
  
Inside, nestled on the ground and rocking softly with a half-asleep elfling in his lap was the king. One hand ran through the small one's hair while the other held open a book, on the table in front of them were two teacups yet come to their nightly resting place.    
  
………………………………………….   
  
He saw the little hand moments before he successfully snagged a fresh pastry, the ones meant for the celebration tonight. “Ah!” Orbryn barked, and the hand froze.    
  
Two huge eyes were just barely tall enough to peer at him over the top of the counter, round and wanting. Orbryn smiled, “Take two, just don't tell your father.”    
  
In a flash and grin, the prince was scrambling back up the steps with his prize.    
  
………………………………………   
  
There was a small and gentle tug on his sleeve, and he had to admit it was starting. He was used to Legolas running around underfoot, but never this early. And if it was, that meant the king was still up with him from the night.    
  
But this time it was Galion with him and immediately Orbryn knew there was some sneaking around going on.    
  
Legolas held out a bowl of fresh strawberries, enough that it probably would have taken a few hours of searching at this time of year, “Ada isn’t feeling very happy, can you put these in his breakfast this morning? They’re his favorite.”    
  
“Of course.”    
  
………………………………   
  
“It was amazing, Ada!”    
  
Orbryn smiled a little to himself as he began peeling potatoes, he wished everyone was as enthusiastic about life as Legolas.    
  
“Yes, it certainly sounds it! I’m glad you had fun.”    
  
He also wished everyone was as earnest in listening to their children as Thranduil.    
  
………………………….   
  
So many of their children had not fallen and left for the halls since they left their last home.    
  
Silently and without being asked Orbryn refilled their wine cups and added a few more logs to the fire they both sat in front of. They had not said anything, not even to each other since he had arrived.   
  
………………………………   
  
The kitchen already smelled like delicious food when he opened the last door, “Isn’t it a bit early for breakfast?”   
  
Legolas smiled and quickly swallowed his mouthful of eggs, (Thranduil's specialty) “I’m leaving at sunrise again, we wanted to have one last breakfast together before I left.   
  
……………………………….    
It was a long time since his kitchen was last this crowded at such a time, but of the thirteen occupants only two remained awake and looking over one of the dozen maps spread around them.   
………………………….   
  
“I think that is enough for now, my leafling.”    
  
It had been months since Legolas was allowed out of bed, and had only just recently been moved to his own room and out from under the watchful eye of the healers.    
  
“Just one more.”    
  
The counters made a good support for teaching legs to walk again.    
  
……………………………   
  
“What is it?”    
  
Orbryn looked down at the basin, at the sight that had become the norm for the last century and a half, “I did not know how sad finding only one single dirty teacup in my sink could make my heart, until this war.”   
  
……………………...


	4. Hide

  
  
It had become very apparent to Legolas once he got older that his mother's death had not been an accident, even though everybody he knew was very careful never to say otherwise.   
  
The Orcs did not just happen to attack them the day he and his mother had gone into the forest to play, they had been sent to find them.    
  
That was the thing fighting against Sauron, unlike the Orcs he planned, calculated and schemed. He watched, learned, and applied it. He guessed at the best ways to try and take down the kingdom of Greenwood the Great, and the best way to start was to get rid of the king.   
  
Many attempts had been made to have him killed to no avail, and so he had gone a less direct route. Slaughter those the king loved and watch him fade to grief.     
  
His mother must have realized this because, after half an hour of running through the forest with him held strongly in her arms, she had buried him at the base of a tree, begging it to hide him amongst the roots and conceal him.     
  
She told him that he was not to move or make a sound, no matter what, until Ada came for him.    
  
She kissed his head, told him how much she loved him and left into the forest without him.    
  
The tree was scared, he could tell but he did not understand why. It tried to comfort him nonetheless, but it did not work. He wanted his Nana. But he stayed where he was just as she had told him to do.    
  
He heard her screaming. But he didn't move, he didn’t say anything, he just covered his ears and waited for it to be over.    
  
Eventually, the evil creatures had come sniffing towards him, faceless shadows of the forest that wreaked of unpleasant things.    
  
The tree clutched him tighter and lowered a few more branches to conceal him fully in the undergrowth.    
  
He knew these creatures could not find him, and so he did just as his Nana had told him, and he did not move and he did not make a sound.    
  
Slowly, more dark creatures began swirling about him. Oblivious to the tiny creature at their feet. He would learn later that this was the beginning of the invasion, the one that sent his people fleeing from their city and into the mountain.    
  
They threw their fires behind them when they left, igniting the forest. Then even the tree’s could not help him, all they could do was push him away and tell him to run. To this day he could remember how the coals he stepped on had burnt his bare feet, and the smoke choked his lungs.    
  
Blindly he stumped his way through the forest as it burned around him, at first he had tried calling for his father but quickly gave up as the smoke scorched his throat and stole his voice.   
  
Eventually, he stumbled to a part of the forest where he could still hear the faint voice of the tree’s, and they directed him into a cave to shield him from the flames, sacrificing themselves and willfully falling over the doorway to keep anything sinister from joining him.    
  
He sat at the back of the cave, knees drawn to his chest, hands covering his ears to try and drown out the sounds from outside.    
  
**……………………………………………………………………...**   
  
He was numb as he stared down at the charred body of his beloved wife, recognizable only by the necklace she always wore. The necklace he had made for her at the very beginning of their relationship. It was far from perfect, smithing had never been his specialty, but she had adored it nonetheless.   
  
They hadn't found his son. They his hadn’t even found his tiny body.    
  
Never, had he wished someone he loved to be dead. But he wished with every breath left in his body that his poor baby boy was dead, and safe with Mandos and his mother in the halls. And not taken.    
  
Not taken, not taken, not taken, not taken, not taken, not taken, not taken, not taken, not taken.   
  
Every breath he took felt like he was inhaling shards of glass, and his blood burned inside of his veins.    
  
He wasn’t aware of how long he had been standing there, looking down that the elleth who had stolen his heart so completely. He wasn't sure how it still beat without her when Galion came bursting into the room, “Thranduil! The tree’s call for you. They have Legolas.”       
  
He tried not to hope. Tried to remind himself that just because the tree’s ‘had’ his son did not mean he was still alive. He tried not to hope. But he did anyway.    
  
With every step he took, every beat of his heart, he hoped a bit more. Hoped. Prayed. Begged.    
  
The tree’s directed him to a cave which entrance had been covered by charred remnants of what had once been a massive Oak tree. How was it possible that his tiny son would be safe and sound inside?    
  
He got as close as he could to the entrance and called as loudly as his own charred throat would allow, choking on his own tears, “Legolas?”    
  
“Ada?” The voice was small, pitiful and desperate.    
  
That was all the encouragement Thranduil needed and somehow he managed to squeeze himself between the branches of the fallen tree, contorting himself un-naturally until he fell through the last few branches and into the cave.    
  
Even after so much determination to keep beating his heart stopped.    
  
Legolas was pressed to the back of the cave, the bottoms of his feet completely charred and bloody, his clothes sporting holes that had been burned into them and the skin underneath, lips dry and split, his voice weak and hardly audible. “Ada!”    
  
The elfling attempted to move towards his father but fell to the ground with a cry of pain the very second his feet touched the cave floor, but it did not matter, he was in his father's arms in hardly a second anyways. 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Thank you all again for the wonderful support, I cannot thank you enough.**

**It warms my heart like a bonfire.**

**I would love nothing more than to keep hearing from you!**


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its a day late!

The sound of his Ada's voice woke him, but not the gentle sounds of Thranduil calling softly from the doorway, or scooping him up from the bed to hum or sing a song with the birds in the morning light. Giving his beloved Greenleaf several minutes to fully wake up, still safe, snuggled and warm before starting getting him ready for the day.    
  
This time Legolas was startled awake, his heart pounding in his chest so loud it seemed to echo in his ears. This time is his father's voice was not soft, and loving like he was used to but panicked. Scared.    
  
Something was wrong with his Ada.    
  
Legolas threw the covers back and struggled out of his new ( much bigger) bed, laying on his stomach he dangled his legs carefully off the edge and slipped onto the soft rug that covered the usually ice cold stone. He rushed to the open doorway but paused, staring into the impossible dark that was their home in the middle of the night after the fires went out.    
  
He didn’t like the dark, especially when he had to submerge himself into it. You never knew what was hiding in the dark waiting to gobble little elflings up for a snack. He had seen some of these creatures, the night his Nana left and had no intention nor desire to ever see them again. That was why he never left his bed at night when he needed something, he just called for Ada. And Ada would come.   
  
In the other bedroom, across the sitting area, Thranduil made a noise that sounded nearly strangled and that was all it took to spur Legolas’ feet into one of the fastest sprints they had ever accomplished. He got across the room and into the safety of his Ada’s bedroom before any monsters had a chance to so much as a poke one of his toes.    
  
He might have celebrated, but his eyes were fixed on the figure in the bed. It appeared the weird noise he had made was him waking up, still gasping for breath like he had been drowned and eyes staring emptily at the empty spot in the bed next to him.    
  
Legolas knew the signs of a dark dream when he saw them, as he suffered from them regularly himself, but his Ada always knew what to do and say to make him feel better. He didn’t know what to do. But then he noticed his Ada’s tears.    
  
Ada never cried.    
  
His tiny feet finished their journey and came to a stop by the bed, usually, he would just climb up and plop himself down in his Ada’s lap but he had been warned by Galion to be very careful not to startle him at night because then he might accidentally hurt him. He didn't like surprises, Legolas knew that unless it was a drawing or flowers or a mid-day visit.    
  
“It's just a dark dream, Ada. It's okay.” Legolas tried to say it softly but felt like he didn’t do a very good job of it when his Ada jumped noticeably with a tiny gasp. “Don’t cry. It's okay.”    
  
Before he knew it, warm strong hands lifted him up off the ground and onto the bed, plopping him in what used to be the spot he always wedged himself in between his parents. There had been no wedging for some time now.    
  
Legolas looked into his father's eyes and saw his sadness, saw that the dream wasn’t fading with wakefulness. They didn’t always fade for him either, but his Ada would always bring him back to his own bed where he could tell him stories and tickle him until he didn’t remember the dream anymore. Because Ada knew how to fix things.    
  
He didn’t know, but that didn't mean Legolas did not intend to try.    
  
Without waiting for words or an invitation he crossed the distance between them and pulled himself onto his father's lap, wiping at every damp spot he could find in the dark, “I’m sorry I can’t make it better.”    
  
He didn’t say anything for a long while just wrapped Legolas in the strong arms he loved so much, holding him a close as possible without suffocating or hurting the small being. Then, after a while he kissed Legolas’ head, rearranging them both so at least there was a chance of the elfling sleeping the rest of the night, “You do make it better, my little leaf. You always do.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to review!!!!!


	6. Questions

"Ada?"

"Yes, my Greenleaf?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because it's Eru's favorite color."

"Oh. Is that why the ocean is blue? I've heard it's blue."

"Yes, that's why it's blue."

"Have you ever seen the sea, Ada?"

"Yes, I have."

"Is it blue?"

"Yes."

"Is it a nice blue?"

"Yes."

"Ada?"

"Yes, my Greenleaf?"

"If blue is Eru's favorite color, why are we not blue?"

"He already made the sky and the sea blue, there has to be some other colors in the world. Otherwise, we cannot appreciate each one properly."

"Oh. Ada, what's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Green is a nice color."

"Yes, I think so too."

"My favorite colors is yellow. Not like my hair, like a flower."

"Yellow is a very nice color, too."

"Does everybody have a favorite color?"

"I imagine so."

"Ada?"

"Yes, Greenleaf?"

"Why can't Elladan and Elrohir talk to the trees?"

"That sounds like something you could ask the trees."

"I did, they said they do not notice them the same way."

"Then there is your answer."

"Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Do you think I will ever meet an Ent? Galion is reading a story to me and there are Ents and he says that they are still alive."

"Perhaps one day."

"Have you ever met an Ent, Ada?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you want to?"

"They are too far to travel too."

"That isn't an answer to my question."

"Yes, it would be an amazing experience."

"We could invite them here, that way, we wouldn't have to leave. They like forests, and ours is a very nice forest."

"The idea has its merits, but I do not think there is a way to send a message to them. I'm honestly not sure we even speak the same language."

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you talk to Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn very much?"

"Because they don't like me."

"Why not?"

"They think I'm mean."

"Well that is very mean of them to say so, you are very nice. The nicest."

"Thank you, sunshine. But I know I can be mean sometimes, and Lord Elrond has always been a good judge of character."

"Apparently not. Ada?"

"Mhmm?"

"If they do not like you, does that mean they do not like me?"

"No. They liked you very much, and were sincere in the offer to allow you to stay a summer when you are older."

"Okay. Ada?"

"Oh, good! You're here!"

"Come, little prince, let's go read a book where we can watch the rain."

"The one with the Ents?"

"Yes, the one with the Ents."

"Galion, what is your favorite color?"

The door closed before he heard the answer, and finally, there was silence.


	7. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late! And I'll see you in a few more!

Thranduil wandered into the center of the training field where Ferdan stood staring at the far end of the woods expectantly. 

 

The summer heat was in full effect, and so the instructor stood bare cheated and unconcerned about his labyrinthine of scars. 

 

“When did they start?” 

 

“An hour before sunrise.”

 

Thranduil let out a loud, low whistle. “I hope you do not plane to train them again tomorrow, for i fear there will be nothing of the elflings left to train.” 

 

“That depends on how long they last today.” 

 

He cast his eyes around the training field once more, taking in the many complex and tiring obstacles set up to exhaust every part of their body.

 

“Running the north loop?” The long one that crossed rivers, up sides of cliffs and one swamp. The trail not so much a trail but a hint a deer had once come that way several years before, and Ferdan expected it to remain as such. 

 

“Of course.”

 

Ferdan did not train warriors for battle, he trained assassin's, rouges, and archers to survive until the bitter end of time. 

 

Warriors were useless to him. Warriors could do only one thing. But if he managed to train them for many things all at once, the possibilities were endless. 

 

“Poor things.” 

 

O9o9o9ooo9o

 

The sky glowed in pinks and purples, lighting the faces of the elves who had come to watch now that the days work was over. 

 

It was a common pastime in Greenwood, to watch Ferdan torture his warriors. 

 

At the far end of the field Legolas burst from the trees, Farlen not far behind. They both started the obstical course to the music of rousing cheers from the spectators. 

 

Not long after came Avaleina and Eloassia, their shorter legs making it difficult to keep up with the other two. 

 

The most motivated four. The most angry. The ones who had lost the most, too young. 

 

Ferdan got up from the chair that had been brought out for him to sit and rest his mangled left leg, the twin to the one Thranduil had settled in. 

 

“Is that an arm I see shaking, Legolas?” He bellowed, stalking back and forth across where the four of them continued the course. 

 

“No, Sir!” 

 

It was. 

 

Thranduil couldn't blame him. 

 

“Are you tired, princling?” 

 

“No, Sir!” 

 

It was clear to see he was exhausted. 

 

“Then I expect you to go faster!” 

 

“Yes, Sir!” 

 

Somehow, he did. And Ferdan moved to ‘motivate’ another. 

 

The four has already vanished back into the trees when the next thick cluster of warriors entered, “Your Prince has already come and gone! Do you plan to never be able to keep up with him?”

 

Various “No, Sirs!” could be heard from the cluster. 

 

“Then I plan to see that in your actions! Go, Go, go, go!” 

 

09090909090 

 

The first of the stars glowed in the sky, making Legolas look more pale and sick than he did anyways. 

 

Thranduils own limbs felt like jelly just watching this. 

 

“Is that a you have?” 

 

“No!” His teeth were gritted closed with the effort of the exercise and keeping himself upright. 

 

“Is that all the work and effort you have to give your warriors?” 

 

“No!” 

 

Ferdan didn't mention more than half of the other warriors had started dropping like flys the last three laps. Their tired bodies physically unable to continue.  

 

“Good! Keeping going!” 

 

Legolas vanished into the trees once more.

 

0909099090

 

The last five left looked on the verge of passing out. Yet Ferdan still stalked up and down the length of the training field critiquing them. 

 

“Are you tired?” 

 

“No, Sir!” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, sir!” 

 

They didn't have the breath to spare more than two words. 

 

They were getting close to finishing the course and starting another lap. “Are you going to keep running?” 

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Like a flip has been switched Ferdans harsh and commanding voice was replaced with a more pleasant one, “I admire the commitment but there is no need, you're done. You can stop.”

 

“Oh, thank the Valar.” Legolas groaned, letting go of the bar he had been scrambling on and falling to the ground with a thud. 

 

“I'm going to die.” Avaleina groaned from where she had likewises crumpled to the ground. “No, I'm going to be sick, and then I'm going to die.” 

 

“I don't have the energy to die.” Farlen groaned back. 

 

“I'm content to die,” Legolas added, “If it can lay here and not move while I do it.” 

 

What was left of the crowd quickly began to disperse and Thranduil made it over so where his son had planted himself in the dirt. “And here I thought you would be too disappointed about not going to Imladris to die.” 

 

“There is no disappointment in death,” As if realizing something startling for the first time his eyes went wide, “Ada! What are you doing in the halls of Mandos! Wait, if you're here, and I'm here, then who's running Greenwood?” 

 

Thranduil couldn't help but smile at his sons dramatics, “The same person who has been running it for centuries, Galion.”

 

“Our people are in safe hands, then.” 

 

“The safest.” 

 

Legolas’ eyes drifted closed as he continued to struggle to catch his breath, “I can't feel my legs, do I still have legs?” 

 

“Two of them.” 

 

“Oh, good. I think I'm supposed to have that many.” 

 

“Are you coming inside to bed?” 

 

His eyes didn't open, his limbs resting like lead, “Unless you plan to carry me, I sleep under the stars tonight.” 

 

“It's supposed to rain.” 

 

“I don't care.” 

 

Thranduil shrugged and before Legolas could register what was happening he had him hanging like a dead deer over his shoulder. “You're lucky you're my favorite son.” 

 

“I have never been so happy to be an only child.” 

 

Ferdan called out across the field, “I will see the first fifteen to fall tomorrow's sunrise.” And then, softer again, “You did good, elflings. I'm proud of you.” 

 

And then with a voice like iron again, “Do not think this praise means you can start slacking off! I'm watching you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Morning

“Good Morning!” Thranduil heard Galion’s voice across the shared living space in Legolas’ room, as always, disturbingly cheerful for such an early hour. 

 

Legolas groaned and there was a thud that sounded suspiciously like a pillow being thrown, and Thranduil knew he was next. 

 

He heard the door open. “Don’t.” 

 

“I’m afraid so my king.” 

 

“If the sun is not yet up I don’t understand why I have to be.” 

 

“Because the early bird get’s the worm.” 

 

“I don’t need a worm, I need sleep.” 

 

“Well, you’re getting a worm anyways. Up.” 

 

The door clicked shut and Thranduil resisted the urge to throw his pillow against the door. Like father like son, he supposed. 

 

He had about five minutes before Galion came to yell at them again, and he didn’t plan to squander it. 

 

**00oooo000**

 

“Legolas! Up!” 

 

He startled back awake and tried to roll over, already done with the dreary winter day but Galion seized the blanket, Legolas groaned, half-heartedly tugging back “Why are you like this?” 

 

“I would not have to be this way if you were more cooperative!” He wrestled the blanket away successfully and tore it off the bed, exposing Legolas to the cold air. 

 

“Ah! Why!” Begrudgingly he stumbled out of bed, “Fine. Look, I’m standing.” 

 

“Good, now go bother your father.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Snatching his favorite blanket he wrapped it around him like a shawl he shuffled his way into his father's room. Without hesitation, he climbed onto the empty side of the bed and snatched his fathers comb from the nightstand and set to work on his braids.

 

“Did the creature sent personally from the Valar to punish me send you to do his dirty work for him?” 

 

Legolas yawned mightily, “He did.” 

 

“Disgusting.”  

 

“I know.” 

 

“Your braids are uneven.”

 

With another yawn, Legolas collapsed onto the bed, “I don’t care. If it bothers you so much you fix them.” 

 

“I would have to move.” 

 

“Mhmm.” Legolas’ voice was heavy with sleep, “Besides, it’ll bother Ava enough that she’ll redo them.” 

 

“That's true.” He didn’t know why he responded, Legolas was already back asleep. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

When Galion returned for the third time ten minutes later it was suspiciously silent in the space and he marched to Thranduil's bedroom, finding both royals asleep once more. “Honestly, you two.” 

 

They both groaned.  

 

They were not moring people as a rule, but it had been some time since they had last been this bad. Part of him felt bad to keep bothering them, but unfortunately, the needs of a kingdom under attack waited for no elf. 

 

He clapped his hands together, “Don’t make me sing my morning song, because I will.”

 

“Oh, Valar no.” Legolas groaned, slithering off the bed like a boneless snake, somehow keeping himself wrapped in the blanket. 

 

“I hate you,” Thranduil said with some conviction as he finally threw the blankets off the bed and stood. 

 

“I know.” He held the door open for them expectantly, they were not to be trusted alone in a room any longer.  Especially not one with a bed. “Breakfast is on the table, eat it and be merry or I will sing you the song of the morning people.” 

 

Legolas seemed to give it a moment of deep contemplation if he should stand or just roll across the floor, had it not ben winter and the floors so cold he probably would have, but he pulled himself upright. “I can’t wait to go to bed tonight.” 

 

With one last longing look to the bed, they both left the bedroom to start their day, finally. 


	9. SongFic

**I wrote it to one of my current obsessions “If We Have Each Other.” By Alec Benjamin and used the chorus for the story.**

 

**Also, if you want the full heartbreaking effect might I suggest re-reading chapter: 4 Hide as this takes place later the same day.**

 

**Aka right after the Queen dies.**

 

**I hope you like it!**

 

**..…..000000000…….**

  
  
  


The bed felt cold and empty without her in it, almost as empty as he himself felt. They both felt.

He and Legolas both felt it clinging to the deepest parts of them. 

 

He clung to his father as if his heat could make up for her absence. As if his father's heartbeat could drown out the sound of everything his too young ears had heard. 

 

Thranduil sat upright against the headboard, gently rocking the most precious thing the Eru had ever created back and forth. His arms were wrapped tightly around the elfling, with one hand holding his head solidly to his chest like it would erase the memory of the long, long hours he had spent alone. 

 

Legolas still hadn’t stopped crying since Thranduil had found him in the cave. Thranduil wasn’t sure if he had either. 

 

“Too quiet.” His little leaf whispered. He did not like the silence anymore. Nobody would after spending an eternity in the dark alone, trapped. Hurting. 

 

How were either of them ever going to stop crying?

 

Somehow it was easier to sing than to speak. Somehow his voice did not sound as cracked as he felt. “The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad,”  

 

Legolas managed to snuggle closer, “If we got each other, and that's all we have,” 

 

“I will be your father, and I'll hold your hand,” He would not leave. He would not leave. He would not fade. He could not fade. He would not leave. 

 

“You should know I'll be there for you,” He kissed Legolas’ head, and closed his eyes. Not able to look at the empty space beside him. 

 

“When the world's not perfect,” Legolas hiccuped another sob in his arms, “When the worlds not kind,” 

 

A promise. “If we have each other then we'll both be fine,”

 

He would not leave. He would not fade. “I will be your father, and I'll hold your hand,”

 

Slowly his voice began to fail him, “You should know I'll be there for you.” 

  
  



	11. Drowning

**This is more than double the length it's supposed to be, but it's almost the  new year so**

**I Don’t Care.**

 

**Enjoy!!**

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Legolas heard the noise before it was too late to do anything about it.

 

A growl ahead, and even worse, an answering snarl behind. Barely heard over the thundering waterfall. 

 

Panic struck him like lightning and he grabbed onto Estel's arm and pulled him back, the ledge was too then to squish the small human behind him for protection and there were no caves or crevices to push him into. 

 

The growl had been closer than the snarl, and so he looked ahead.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

Estel turned back to Legolas, confused why all of a sudden the elf had a death grip on his arm. But stopped when he saw the look in his friend's eyes. 

 

He had never, not even once, seen Legolas scared. 

 

Not even five summers ago when Legolas and his brothers had allowed him to go come camping with them and they woke to find that a group of wild cats seemed to have decided to make a meal out of them. Elladan and Elrohir had looked afraid, but not Legolas. 

 

But now he looks terrified. “Estel, are you a good climber?” 

 

He swallowed hard, usually, he would fear being seen as weak with such an honest answer, he shouted to ensure he was heard, “Tree’s, yes. Rockewalls? No.” 

 

Legolas eyes began darting around the rock wall next to them, searching for something. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

How he wished the human could climb. But the child was not strong enough to fight the current of the waterfall in the small pool below. 

 

Estel would drown. 

 

He searched the walls around him for any kind of ledge or grip he might put the child on, or root to help secure him. But there was nothing. 

 

He reached out with his mind to the trees, allowing them to feel the full extent of his fear and dread, and feeling that their hope lied with getting word, quick and concise, to Lord Elrond. 

 

It was their only option. Their only chance. 

 

It seemed impossible that there was a hunting pack so close to the borders.  

 

Then Warg stepped into view.

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

Elrond knew this panic was not his own. It was more wild than anything he had ever felt before, more chaotic. 

 

It was borrowed. It was a message. 

 

A plea. 

 

There was only one elf anywhere near Imladris that the trees would serve as a messenger for. And that person was in charge of his son. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

Legolas had already fired his bow before Estel even got a chance to turn back to the Warg, and only saw a huge brown lump splash into the water. 

 

He tried to scream, to warn Legolas of another behind him but the elf had once again already shot it before he got the chance. 

 

And then there was a burning sensation in his back. 

 

And then he was falling. 

 

And then he couldn’t breathe. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

Legolas cursed at himself and his slow hands, unable to protect the child and shot two more wargs - the one or two left that he could see - before jumping headfirst into the raging waters below. 

 

He aimed away from the waterfall but the churning pressure still dragged him to the bottom. 

 

**O0o0o0o0**

 

Estel felt his leg get scraped against the ground as he was dragged backward; much against his will. Another shape fell into the water.

 

He couldn't tell which way was up. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Legolas allowed himself to be pulled across the bottom, managing to only bump his arm once or twice. Knowing that he would be pulled to the same place the small boy, if only he did not fight it. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Something was pounding on him from above, pushing him farther and father into the earth that was so unforgiving. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't see. He couldn’t swim. He couldn’t move. 

 

Something grabbed him. Not a Warg, but hands. Determined hands. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

One arm securely around Estel's middle, Legolas felt for the side of the pool and pushed off the ground with his feet, kicking as hard as he could and using the rocks to help literally pull himself and the child to the surface of the water. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

His face broke the surface of the water and be began coughing wildly. Sputtering and gasping, still unable to see anything. 

 

“Hold on.” A choked voice told him, taking both of his hands and attaching them to a vine  A vine that had not been there before, tucked behind the waterfall. “Don’t let go.” The voice told him. 

 

Legolas. That had to be Legolas. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

He felt the wargs jaws close around his foot and ankle and he desperately hoped that Estel had a good enough hold that he would stay above the surface when he no longer could. “Your Ada will be here soon.” 

 

His own father was hundreds of miles away. His own father would not know until days afterward. Weeks, maybe. Depending on the trees. 

 

That was all the physical reaction he managed, making sure Estel could hold himself up,  before Legolas was pulled under the surface once more. 

 

The crushing waterfall once again dragging him through the currents, but this time with a Warg very much attached to his leg. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Red bloomed in the water around him, and Estel had never been so scared in his life. “Legolas?” He called.

 

“Legolas?” He screamed, desperate. 

 

There was no reply. 

 

**0o0o0o00o0o**

 

Blindly he slashed at his leg with one of his two twins knives, the one that hadn’t been roughly pulled off of him and away. 

 

He slashed again.

 

He hit something, but the warg still did not let go. He swung again, this time it let go. 

 

Red bloomed around him. 

 

He didn’t know if that was the wargs blood or his. 

 

As long as it wasn’t the child's he didn't mind. 

 

He would die to protect this child, without one single regret. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

His grip began to slip on the root, the current pulling him under was too strong and he was too weak to lift himself all the way out of the water and hold himself there. 

 

He tried so hard. But he slipped. 

 

It was too strong.

 

Estel went back under the surface. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

The tree’s told him that Estel had been pulled back under, and so with one final swish of his blade he moved away from the Warg and left it to be pulled around by the current while he searched for the boy. 

 

And also did not stab the boy, either. Hopefully. 

 

He tried to reach the surface and take a breath, but just as he reached the top another powerful paw pushed him under. 

 

Deep, under. 

 

His face scraped across the rough rocks below. 

 

More red bloomed.

 

His lung screamed. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Everything was water. There was no getting away from it. No safety. No hope for him. He was too little, and the water too strong. 

 

Something grabbed hold of him again. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Using most of the strength that he had left, Legolas managed to pull both of them back up to the surface one last time. He pulled Estel over to the edge of the pool once more, this time on the far side of the thundering waterfall. 

 

Reaching up, Legolas grabbed as high as he could on the rocks, and hoisted Estel up with the other arm, “Reach!” 

 

The child did as instructed, his hand caught another root. A stronger root. Legolas kept pushing until Estel’s entire torso was in the loop of the root. 

 

Then he gave the tree the command, and the root snapped tight. Keeping Estel firmly in place. 

 

His energy and strength almost entirely spent, he didn’t have much left when another massive paw pushed him back under the water. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

He watched Legolas got pulled under by another warg, one of three who was still alive and in the pool with them. 

 

Red blossomed again, making it impossible to see anything in the water at all. 

 

“Legolas!” He screamed. 

 

The elf’s head did not pop back up. 

 

“Legolas!” 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Elrond heard his son screaming. The same as Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel had. 

 

The rest of the warriors had been left behind. 

 

The four that had rushed ahead didn't care. 

 

Their boy was in danger. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Glorfindel reached the edge before anybody else, his bow already drawn and ready. He saw Estel literally tied to the rock wall. 

 

The water below churned with water and blood. 

 

He didn’t see Legolas. 

 

He couldn’t see anything. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

No matter how he tried to reach the surface he was pushed back down. 

 

A claw to his legs. 

 

His back. 

 

His face. 

 

Chest. 

 

Down.

 

The tree’s screamed in his ears. 

 

Down. 

 

But Estel was safe. 

 

The water pulled him father under. 

 

**0o0o0o0oo0o0**

 

Elrond used all the force stored within his Ring to bring a stop to the waterfall, to stop the turbulence that threatened to swallow his beloved youngest son. 

 

And the son of a friend, the one who he loved so dear he might as well he been a son. 

 

The heart of the tree’s thudded loudly in his chest. Louder than his heart ever could. Louder than any natural human being could feel.

 

Legolas was dying. 

 

Estel was alive. 

 

But Legolas das drowning, of this he was certain. 

 

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

 

The tree’s tugged him upwards. 

 

Told him which way to go. 

 

And he pushed. 

 

He really did. 

 

He tried. 

 

The air barely touched his lips, before another paw pushed him under 

 

The waterfall claimed its price. 

 

_ I’m sorry, Ada.   _

 

The tree’s told him the child was safe. 

 

_ Good….. That's as good….  The child….. _

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

The effort to stop the waterfall was too much for Elrond, and so his twin sons began shooting the Wargs that were still alive in the water. 

 

Hoping to not hit their woodland friend. 

 

Prince Legolas. 

 

Their fourth brother. 

 

Estel still wept and called for his friend, securely attached to the rocks. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Glorfindel panicked. And leaped headfirst into the water below, trusting the twins he had trained himself to not land a killing blow upon his skin. 

 

Or the princes. 

 

If there was even a killing blow to land. If Legolas was still alive. 

 

The tree’s screamed within his chest. 

 

**O0o0o00o0o**

 

The tree’s told him that someone had come to find him. 

 

To find the child. 

 

The trees knew the child was more important. 

 

They told him where to aim his last efforts towards instead. 

 

He trusted them. 

 

With the last of effort and will he had, Legolas pushed away from the bottom.

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

All of a sudden, the water was calm. The wargs were dead, and the waterfall stopped.

 

Estel could see where one blond elf dived for another, where Glorfindel grasped him securely and pushed for the top. 

 

Red continued to spread around them.

 

Another body joined the pool; one of his brothers. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Elladan reached his brother, secure that the other creatures were dead. 

 

“Estel!”  He called, knowing that was blood he smelled from his little brother's clothes. “Estel!

 

Upon the prince's command, the roots gave way with a wail if despair. 

 

He heard Legolas gasp in pain, and Estel fell into his arms. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

Glorfindel felt the water growing calmer around him, the same time he saw Legolas trying his best to float towards him. 

 

He swam desperately for the elf he had known since before the prince could even speak.

 

Thankfully, he reached him and began to depreraitly make his way toward the surface. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Elrohir already had one rope tied around a tree and dropped below before his father even woke up from his trance long enough to even register what was happening. 

 

Elrond began to pull Elladan and Estel up immediately. 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Legolas’ head lolled to the side and water seeped out of his slack mouth. 

 

Glorfindel tied the rope around both of them and hoped for the best. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

The ones tied to the rope arrived at the top around the same time. 

 

Elrohir fell towards his brothers, and Elrond fell towards the Prince bleeding out in his forest. 

Feeling how his lungs screamed for air, and the forest screaming fror help the elf the loves too much.

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

The bed was comfortable under his skin. 

 

Too comfortable, comfortable enough he knew he was on pain numbing teas. 

 

He tried to say ‘Estel’ but frankly was not certain any sound even came out of his mouth. 

 

“Safe.” A voice assured him. A voice he knew, he thought. “Thanks to you, he is safe.” 

 

The fell asleep before he remembered who the voice belonged to. 

 

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Aragorn gripped Gimli’s arm, hard. Very hard. 

 

They were out of Legolas’ earshot, of this the ranger was certain.

 

Still, he bent down to Gimli’s level, and hissed, “The loyalty and love of any elf is not to be taken lightly, especially not the love and loyalty of Legolas. Treat it lightly, and I will live to make sure you regret it.” 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

**Happy New Year!!!!!!! And thank you!!!!!!**

 

**Thank you to everyone who reads all of these very weekend. Bigger thank you to everyone who has ever left me a review, even if its something like “Nice”! And the biggest thank you who manage to leave a review on most or everything I post.**

 

**Thank you all, for every read and like and follow and review that you have. You’re amazing.**


	12. Wild

“He's grown up completely wild.” 

 

 

Truth be told, Legolas always was wild. He had been since he could walk. Since before that, probably, they just haven't noticed yet. Like some powerful river or thundering waterfall, there was no stopping or changing him, only guiding. 

 

 

Though Galion knew there was no other way Thranduil would ever want his son. 

 

 

But Legolas was wild in the sense his people used the word and not the other Elven realms. Who saw ‘wild’ as packs of rabid animals, mudslides, and the darkness of caves. ‘Wild’ was just another synonym for ‘Bad’ or Dangerous.’ 

 

 

But to him, and his people it was wonder and beauty. Wild was flower fields, howling under the moon, endless laughter, and running beneath the canopy of the trees. Wild the same way the changing of seasons was, or a flock of birds, or a powerful and consuming love. 

 

 

It was free and happy and simple. Wild was good. 

 

 

The group of elves snickered. “What else could you expect? They're all like that.” 

 

 

One of them checked to make sure King Thranduil had not heard them talking, and being satisfied by his distance continued, “I do not know why he and his father would ever willingly descend to their level.” 

 

 

But they had forgotten one crucial factor, and Galion fought a smile as he poured another cup of wine, muttering, “Be nice.” 

 

 

They had forgotten that he was the Woodland King, he was the King of the forest the same he was King over the elves. A title that held him great respect for any who were aware enough to know who he was; tree, shrub, or otherwise. 

 

 

What the elves had forgotten, was that they were sitting by an open window. And just because the trees choose not to speak to them, did not mean the trees did not speak. 

 

 

“Do you think Thranduil would ever allow him to marry one?” 

 

 

Thranduil had never taken people insulting his son, or his people, very well. 

 

 

Thranduil didn't hide his smirk, “Its not me that you should be concerned for.” 

 

 

But then, neither had Legolas. 

 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part.” 

 

 

Arwen had followed from where Legolas had abandoned her mid-dance, reaching down she laced her hand with his right one, and held onto his upper arm. 

 

 

Much less a gesture of affection than one of restraint. He let her without even acknowledging it happened.

 

 

Thranduil wondered if she knew Legolas had been trained equally with both hands. 

 

 

“It wasn't for your ears to hear.” 

 

 

“Don't say it in a public place then. Or at least have the courtesy to do it in a room other than the one I am in. At the other end of the room, at the very, very, least.” 

 

 

Arwen tugged on his arm but he did not move an inch, “Come on Legolas, let's go dance. Forget this.” 

 

 

He just kept staring at the table of elves, “Nothing to say now?” 

 

 

Galion could tell they were nervous, very nervous. He could not blame them, Thranduil had raised a very formidable elf even before all if his warrior training with Ferdan. 

 

 

None were confident they would win if this escalated any farther. Glorfindel kept a watchful eyes on the encounter and shifted a bit closer, just in case. 

 

 

Another person joined the small and very quite showdown, and Arwen quickly made room for Avaleina. 

 

 

The one Legolas already knew he was going to marry, the match that Thranduil supported wholeheartedly. One who had never left to live anywhere but the forest, who was not born into a high standing, who they would not view as good enough.

 

 

Like Arwen she entwined her hand with his, but her other came to spread across his chest as she tucked herself perfectly into place. 

 

 

Unlike with Arwen, Legolas glanced over and away from the elves at the table for the first time to look at her face. 

 

 

“Leave them, before they wet themselves with fear. Leave Elrond's halls peaceful.” She was good at soothing Legolas’ temper, as good as his mother had been with Thranduil. “It doesn't matter what they think.”

 

 

Then, in old Silvan they wouldn't understand she added and twirled the tiny vines made into a ring on his finger, “It cannot change us.” 

 

 

The elves at the table glanced between the two wood elves with slight panic and hesitation. Wise enough for perhaps the first time in their lives to keep their mouths shut. 

 

 

She turned and looked each one up and down with disdain, “Next time I suggest you do not utter words you are not willing to repeat. The reason King Thranduil and King Oropher left to join our people and our way of life was because they were tired of having their homes riddled with people like you. I feel sorry for you.” 

 

 

Avaleina tugged in his hand and like sand against a wave and Legolas allowed it. 

 

 

Not even an hour later his entire escort approached their King, Legolas spoke for them, “We're going to go dance with the trees somewhere that is not in the city walls. Want to come?” 

 

 

Somewhere they could breath. Where they could laugh as loud as they wanted and sing happier songs. 

 

 

The invitation was extended to both of them; Galion said “Yes,” and Thranduil stood up from his chair. 

 

 

They were all too wild for a place like this. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Counting

Thranduil came to stand under one tree, not at all different than the trees around it except for the fact his son was currently hiding in its branches. 

 

 

He waited one second, two seconds, to see if Legolas would attempt to talk to him first, he didn't. “Greenleaf?” 

 

 

One, two, three, four, five. “The tree's already told me that you're there, no point in pretending you are not.” 

 

 

“I asked them not too.” 

 

 

“Well, you're going to have to take that up with them.” They could tell that none of the trees were particularly remorseful,  “Am I coming up, or are you coming down?” 

 

 

“I have no intentions of coming down.” 

 

 

“I didn't think you did.” Thranduil said softly, to nobody at all as he shed some of his layers, a branch nearby offered itself as a form of coat rack. “Ah, thank you.” 

 

 

And then he climbed. Up, up, up, up until finally his son appeared, as at home on his branch as any squirrel or bird would be. Looking thoroughly miserable, but trying commendably not to. 

 

 

Thranduil settled himself next to his son, not yet even at his majority. Not even close to it yet, either, six decades.  “How was your day?” He asked, pleasantly. 

 

 

“It was fine. How was yours?” He watched as a few birds played in a puddle on the ground, 

 

 

“Yes, that tone is very convincing; I'm assuming mine was better than yours.” 

 

 

“I said mine was fine.” 

 

 

“Then what's with vanishing on our dinner with no word and hiding here, alone? You did not even tell Galion.” 

 

 

Legolas didn't say anything, and this time Thranduil waited seven seconds, “Did something happen with Farlen?” 

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“Avaleina?” 

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“Did you step on a bee?”

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“Fall out of a tree?” 

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“Read a sad book?” 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Did Ferdan say something rude or hurtful? Or both?” 

 

 

“No,  to both.” 

 

 

“Tell me if I'm getting closer, at least.” 

 

 

“Ada!” Still, Legolas did not look at him.

 

 

“I've already asked eight questions, but I am happy to keep going. Did you-”

 

 

Finally Legolas turned scalding eyes to his father, “Why?” 

 

 

Thranduil was not deterred by anger, least of all Legolas’ anger. As someone who experienced it often himself he knew that anger was more often than not a shield for something else. 

 

 

Legolas was not angry at him, he was just angry.

 

 

“Because something is bothering you, and I want to help, and I love you.” 

 

 

Legolas turned back to the birds, already faltering in his temper, “Its stupid and ridiculous and it isn't important.” 

 

 

“If it is bothering you this much it is important to  you, and therefor, it is important to me.” 

 

 

“You're going to laugh.” 

 

 

“Never.” 

 

 

“What if I don't pass the test for my warrior training? What if I have to do it again? What if I still fail? That's so humiliating, and I don't want to disappoint you or Ferdan like that.” 

 

 

“That's what you're worried about? You haven't even started your training yet!” 

 

 

“See, I told you this was pointless, and unimportant.” 

 

 

“That is not what I meant. I meant; you do not even have to think about that for at least nine decades. That is a quite some time to learn, and you will. Ferdan has yet to have any warrior fail the test, and there is absolutely no part of me that thinks you could ever be the first.” 

 

 

Thranduil gently bumped Legolas’ arm, he finally looked away from the birds, “That being said, if you do happen to fail for whatever reason at all, I would never be disappointed with you; even if you had to retake it ten times. I would not be disappointed if you decide never to become a warrior, and wanted to be a healer instead. I could not even be disappointed in you if you drank yourself sick, striped naked and declared war on Imladris.” 

 

 

“Regardless of what happens on that day, just know that you will have already made me the proudest elf in all of Arda everyday for the last 150 years. That's 1,800 months, 7,200 weeks, 54,750 days, 1,314,000 hours-” 

 

 

Legolas started to laugh, finally, “Okay, okay, I get it.” 

 

 

“Are you my sure? I can keep going.” 

 

 

“I'm sure.” 

 

 

“Good.” Legolas stomach growled, “Ready for dinner?” 

 

 

“Yes, have you eaten yet?”

 

 

Thranduil and Legolas began to make their way down the tree, “I have not, you see I was supposed to have dinner with someone but they randomly vanished.” 

 

 

“What a pity,” 

 

 

“It is.” 

 

 

“Guess you're stuck with me.” 

 

 

“I'm counting on it.” 

 

 

0o0o0o0o0o 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted to ten in the chapter, did you notice? 
> 
> Would love to hear from you!


	14. Job

Good morning, little prince.” Galion almost sang as he entered the kings bedroom.

 

 

To his surprise, Legolas was already awake. Usually when he woke up before Galion came gfir him, he would go find his father. 

 

 

But he was just laying there. 

 

 

Without a thought Galion took off his shoes and slid into bed next to the little thing, right where Thranduil usually slept. 

 

 

Legolas attached himself securely to his arm like it was a tree he might fall out of. “How long have you been awake?” 

 

 

“A while.” 

 

 

“Why didn't you come find us?” Legolas shrugged. “We can keep it a secret.” 

 

 

Legolas turned his eyes upwards, “Promise?” 

 

 

“Promise.” 

 

 

“I had a dream about Nana. I didn't want to go find Ada because then he would know what it was, even if I didn't tell him. And then he would be sad again, too.” 

 

 

Galion lifted him do that he was laying across his chest, “Oh my little prince, your heart is too big for your body. It is not your job to worry about your father; that's my job. You don't want to put me out of a job, do you?” 

 

 

“I wouldn't see you anymore.” He sounded heartbroken at the thought, and so Galion kissed his head. 

 

 

“Oh no, you are not getting away from me that easily. I will always be there to bug you.” To prove his point he wormed one of his fingers against a particularly ticklish spot. 

 

 

Legolas squirmed with a giggle. 

 

 

“Well, what is my job then?” 

 

 

“Your job, first and foremost is to be happy, and that means telling us when you are not happy. Can you do that?” 

 

 

Legolas thought about it. “I can do that.” 

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

Legolas thought about it again, “When I get older, will I have lots of jobs like Ada?” 

 

 

“You're going to have so many of them you're not even going to know what to do.” 

 

 

“Do you think I will be good at them?” 

 

 

“I think you will be perfect at them.” Legolas nodded, and drew quite again. “Do you want to go and get a hug from Ada now?” 

 

 

This time, he didn't have to think about it, “Yes please.” 

 

 

Galion got back out of the bed, keeping Legolas in his arms and made for the door. Leaving his shoes where they were on the rug, “Good. Because giving you hugs and snuggles is one of your Ada's favorite jobs.” 

 

 

“What's his favorite?” 

 

 

“Just bring your Ada.” 

 

 


	15. Ambush

Legolas stopped, and took a step back, “Ada..” 

 

His father was behind him in an instant, sword drawn, “I know. I feel it.” 

 

The creak of bows being drown was behind him. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Faster, please, Asfaloth.” Somehow, thankfully his friend managed to go faster, scrambling up the side of the mountain. 

 

For creatures that were supposed to have an infinate amount of time, Glorfindel often felt like he was constantly running out of it. 

 

He glanced back to ensure the rest of his host was with him. They were. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

The goblin’s grinned as they crawled from their caves like ants from their hole. Viscious grins dribbed and disformed hands held crude weapons or chains attached to trolls. 

 

Legolas found an arrow in his hand before he could think, aimed for a troll eye. Waiting for the command to fire. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Oh Valar, help us.” Elladan said, face scrunching up at the smell wafting from above and the morning sunrise in his eye, “That cannot be good.” 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

Arrow after arrow he shot until he had no more, and arrow after arrow another one of the elves that had come with him left for the halls.

 

A troll screamed with rage and came charging forward. He pulled his knives. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

Rivers of blood leaked from far above the mountain pass. Both red and black. 

 

The horses tried not to step in it but did not always have a choice. 

 

0o0o0o0o

He slipped in blood, and the rocks rolled beneath his feet. 

 

He fell. 

 

He was going to die. The troll swung its axe.

 

0o0o0o0

 

It has been long years since he had last seen such carnegie, and the first time the twins ever had. 

 

Next to him Elrond yelled, desperate and pleading, “Legolas? Thranduil?” 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Ada! No!” 

 

The troll fell. 

 

So did the king. 

 

0o0o0o0

 

No answer came, the only sight was the dead. 

 

0o0o0o

 

He tried desperately to fight his way to his father, but the goblins seemed to be multiplying the more he killed. 

 

Something struck his head from behind. 

 

He didn’t feel his face crash into the rocks as he fell into them. 

 

0o0o0o

 

Elladan and Elrohir both dropped from their horses and began scrambling up some of the bigger boulders, searching around for any clues to where survivors might be. 

 

Would hopefully be. 

 

0o0o0o

 

He knew when the tree’s wanted him to wake. He also knew when the tree’ thought something was urgent. And this, apparently, was urgent. 

 

Regardless of the screaming agony in his head, Legolas opened his eyes. 

 

Just in time to see a pair creeping slowly towards him in the night. Feeling the edges or a rock in his hand he grabbed it securely and prepared to strike. 

 

0o0o0o

 

“Over here!” Elladan called, pointing the way where a small cloud of dust had been kicked up, “It has to be!”

 

0o0o0o0o

 

Seven strikes. It took seven strikes to take its life. 

 

He found his knife, and then he searched for anybody that might still be alive. 

 

0o0o0o

 

There was the sound of a sword slicing flesh, and Asfaloth charged for it. Glorfindel easily shot three of the goblins, and each twin got the other two. 

 

0o0o0o

 

He bound the wound tightly, grabbed his sword from the ground next to him in time to deflect another blow and spill the guts of the goblin scout attempting to kill him. 

 

He killed two others before they could come near those in his party that had survived the ambush. 

 

The last got a slice onto his arm, and then it lost its head. 

 

0o0o0o0o

 

Legolas almost looked as if he had been sentenced to death by a thousand scratches. He looked pale, hallow, and exhausted. A wound oozed from his forehead, and his hair at the back was equally red.  

 

0o0o0o

 

Every hour or so it seemed more scouts were sent to check on the state of the ambush. To see if the elves had come through the pass.

 

Every hour it became harder to protect the others and himself. Every hour he wished more and more desperate for help. 

 

Another head fell to the ground.

 

Every hour he grew more worried none of them would survive the night. 

 

0o0o0o

 

“Oh good.” He said, sounding entirely as dazed as he looked. Glorfindel threw himself off of Asfaloth and towards the prince. 

 

Legolas turned mechanically towards a small barricade of stones,  “Please help.” 

 

0o0o0o

 

The sun could not come up fast enough. He was too tired. His father was bleeding too much. Everything was happening too much. 

 

0o0o0o

 

Elrond fell to the ground next to Thranduil and immediately began his work on the wounds while Elladan, and Elrohir began their inspection of some of the other incredibly injured elves secured away by their prince. 

 

There were not many, not compared to how many Glorfindel knew would have been sent to escort their King. 

 

0o0o0o

 

His arms felt like lead, heavier with every swing. There were hoofbeats in the distance. 

 

The five goblins that had been scrambling across the earth towards him dropped dead. Somehow he managed to turn towards the noise, trying not to visibly sway. 

 

It took him a moment to recognize it as Glorfindel, “Oh good.” 

 

0o0o0o

Thranduil opened his eyes, the fear in his heart still as ice cold as when he saw the troll swinging for Legolas with such deadly promises.

 

He made to move, to search, to do something, anything. Anything to help Legolas. 

 

His son. His greenleaf. 

 

“Peace, Thranduil, Peace. He is safe.” Glorfindel appeared out of nowhere, leaning over him, “In the bed across from yours, asleep. Healing.” 

 

He tore his eyes away and moved his head to see his son, ignoring the pains from doing so. Cuts, scratches, and a few bites were visible already. Seeing him was not good enough. 

 

He made to move again, to get up, to go to his son. Hold him. Touch him, just in case. 

 

“Stop! Stop!” Glorfindel pushed him back onto the bed, “You will tear your stitches. Stop.” 

 

He would not stop. 

 

“I will bring him to you.” 

 

He stopped fighting and managed to move himself away from the center of the bed. Watching with scrutiny as Glorfindel carefully lifted Legolas’ frail looking form from his own bed and carried him over to his fathers and laid him down gently 

 

Thranduil managed to lift one of his hadns to cup his little leafs face as he pressed his forehead lightly against Legolas’ injured one; telling his son in every way he could that he had not left. 

 

He was not alone. He would never be alone. 

 

0o0o0o


	16. Name

Thranduil had always known that the Kingdom of Greenwood adored his son. That had always been obvious, from the very moment he entered the world. 

 

It started when he was a little elfling, and he wanted to say Hi to everybody he saw and be their friend. Especially if they had fun stories to tell him.

 

Once he began walking, it became even more obvious. If possible. 

 

Kitchen staff used to sneak him treats, stable hands would let him help feed and brush their elks, guards used to let him wander the paths with them with a wooden sword. Sometimes with one holding each hand and swinging him merrily between them.

 

Librarians used to read to him whenever he wanted, whatever he wanted. Gardeners let him help plant seeds in the garden, and look after sick plants. The healers would let him crush up herbs and as long as he promised to be careful. 

 

Galion used to carry him around on his shoulders while he carried out his errands, and take him for ‘camping trips’ in the forest iust behind their home. Ferdan taught him to swim, and to safely climb huge cliffs and mountains, since he insisted on doing it anyways. 

 

Performers spent hours teaching him all of the old dances of his mother's people, and as many songs as he wanted or could remember. 

 

When Thranduil would sit on his throne for his people to come and tell him their grievances and troubles, Legolas would come and sit on his lap and insist that Thranduil whisper his response into Legolas' ear so that he could be the one to tell them himself.

 

Nearly every single elf that saw the little prince would say hello to him, or give him a hug, or at the very least an affectionate pat on the head. Even the most grumpy of councillors would wear the flower crowns the little prince had made for them.

 

Thranduil never had to worry about his son, even if he did have an awful habit of wandering away with incredible speed and stealth, because literally every elf that saw him would assist him if he needed it. Or return him to his father, or Galion, if it started getting late.

 

And then Legolas grew up, and all of Greenwood watched with pride and love as he grew into an even greater version of himself. As he remembered every single one of their names, families, and troubles. 

 

They laughed and rolled their eyes when they watched him be up to mischief, leaping waterfalls and visited settlements around them. 

 

“Does your father know where you are, Legolas?” 

 

“A bit late to be returning home, isn't it?” 

 

“That better not be a bottle of wine behind your back.” 

 

They watched as he trained day and night to help defend them, as he went against every natural instinct he had to not cause harm. As he became swift and silent as Mandos himself. As

led their own children into battle after battle and then back to safety again.

 

As he helped to lift their spirits, and make his father laugh. As he continued to glow like a beautiful star in their dim and darkness filled forest.

 

Thranduil knew that they had all felt his heartbreak when Legolas did not return to them from the council of Elrond, especially when they figured out exactly where their beloved Prince was headed with all haste. 

 

And when the war ended, and they found out that against all odds, somehow, the eternal Greenleaf of their kingdom had survived they loved him all the more. 

 

Thranduil had been stunned into silence, and also to tears when he found out what his people's suggestion for the new name was their newly reclaimed, and beautiful home. 

 

Eryn Lasgalen: Wood of Greenleaves


	17. Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some were asking for a cute little mischevious Legolas and the Twins chapter. Here you are!

Elrohir looked over the edge of the small cliff to the snow-covered mountain below them, “I don't know Legolas, I don’t think its a good idea.” 

 

Elladan crossed his arms, “I know its not a good idea. If it does not go well, you’re certainly going to die.” 

 

Legolas looked up from his own survey of the mountain to the twins with a grin, reaching behind he began to braid more of his hair away, “Probably. But if it does go well, it's going to be  _ so  _ much fun.” 

 

“Are those really what you plan to make your last words?” Elladan asked with a scowl. 

 

“I’m fine with them.” Legolas retreated away from the edge again and back to the sturdy looking piece of bark that had come from a tree they needed to cut down for firewood last night for another careful inspection. 

 

Elrohir gave his brother an exasperated look, and then shove when he realized that seemed to sum up the full extent of interference Elladan planned to run between Legolas and this foolish idea. “If the princeling wants to die, let him die I say. I tried to convince him otherwise, and he didn’t listen.” 

 

‘“Not going to die.” Legolas added pleasantly as he looked back over the edge of the ledge. 

 

Elrohir tried to pry the wood form his hands but Legolas moved it away too quickly, “Yes. You will. If the mountain does not kill you, then Nana will when she hears about this. And if somehow you survive that, then Ada is going to kill you for making him explain all of his to  _ your  _ Ada.” 

 

Legolas still seemed thoroughly un-discouraged, “Oh please, stop being so dramatic. Just don't tell Lady Celebrian and then all of that will be avoided. I got sent here because I found and fought cave trolls, remember? This is not nearly as bad as that.” 

 

“We already know that you’re an idiot, you don't need to keep giving us evidence,” Elladan said. 

 

Legolas frowned at him briefly, “Well we didn’t know there was a cave troll in the cave when we went in, obviously. Honestly, I’m not sure which of us was more surprised. Us or the trolls. Besides, I do this at home but on the river. How different could it be?”

 

Elladan looked to his twin, appalled, “Is he seriously asking us how different it could be to stand on a piece of bark going down a mountain while avoiding tree’s, rocks, possibly Ors and other deadly things than balancing on water?” 

 

“Yes.” Elrohir answered, “Eru help us all.” 

 

Legolas rolled his eyes, “If Arwen were here she would try it with me.” 

 

“Ah!” Both brothers shouted at the same time, “No! She would not! We would not let her!” Elladan continued, “Be the death of yourself if you must but you will not be taking our sister with you.” 

 

“Not going to die.” Legolas reminded them, “Last chance if you want to come. You don't even have to stand on it, you can sit. I won't even mock you for it.” 

 

“No,” Elladan answered firmly for both of them. 

 

“Suit yourselves.” And then before Elrohir could manage to get ahold of him, Legolas was gone, his wild laughter drifting back up to them for some time as they watched him sled down the mountain with ease. 

 

Elrohir glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. It did look fun. 

 

“No.” Elladan growled. 

 

Elrohir glanced at the other, similar pieces of bark nearby.

 

“No.” Elladan said again, this time more of a snarl than anything. 

 

They could still hear Legolas laughing.

 

“He didn’t die.”  

 

“Doesn't mean you wont.” 

 

Elrohir took a small step sideways, toward the pile of wood. “I mean, I  _ probably  _ won't.” 

 

“Elrohir!” 

 

“What!” 

 

“Are you really doing this? Right now? Really?” 

 

He took another step sideways, “I was thinking about it.” 

 

“You’re as bad as the elfling.” 

 

Reaching down he grabbed a piece of bark, and then a second and held the other to his brother, “So you’re coming, then?” 

Elladan didn’t say anything for a few moments, and the sighed and dropped his arms. “Well, I’m not letting you die alone. We came into this world together, we leave it together.” 

 

It had been many long years since Elrohir had thought of their promise to one another. They had both decided at a young age that they would not survive the loss of the other to mortality, they didn't understand how their father managed it. Though, they did not often try to think of it in the first place. 

 

“Let's go then.” 

 

“Nana’s going to kill us.” 

 

With matching grins the dropped off the ledge, landing firmly and safely on the bark as it began to speed down the hill. They heard a great cheer from the bottom as Legolas caught sight of them. 

 

It was fun. 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

“Of all the stupid, irresponsible, idiotic, childish things you’ve done. This by far is one of the worst. Your father sent you here to force you  _ out  _ of trouble. Not sliding headlong down a mountain towards it! If something had happened, what was your plan? Mhmm? Hope you didn’t die in the time it took Elladan and Elrohir to come and get help? Hope the trees would help you? Were you even thinking at all, Legolas? Honestly. The stupidity you manage sometimes baffles me.” 

 

The three of them stood side by side, head hung in shame as Celebrian continued her already-several-minutes-long tirade, while Glorfindel and Elrond stood by looking mildly impressed. 

 

“And you two! What excuses do you have? You are older than him! You are supposed to be responsible! I know Elrond and I taught you better than that!”  

 

Subtly so that none of the older elves could see, the three of them bumped their hands together in a futile attempt at their handshake. They still yet did not know how their guardians had found out about what they did before they had even arrived back at the valley, but it didn't stop them from taking Arwen back several days later to do it again. 


	18. Apologize

Thranduil knocked on the door, already knowing full well that even though it had hardly ever been locked that it would be now, “Legolas?” 

 

No answer. 

 

He briefly rested his head against the unyielding wood in defeat, “I came to talk to you,” He sighed, “I came to apologize.” 

 

Still nothing 

 

“I know you’re angry with me, and I know that I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now.” 

 

Nothing. 

 

“I’m going to wait outside your door until you’re ready. I'm patient.” He could almost hear his sons laughter and sarcastic remark in his head, “For you, for you I’m patient.” 

 

With another sigh the great Elvenking sat on the ground in the corridor outside of his son's room, legs stretched out in front of him and back against the wall. 

 

The few elves who scuttled past tried valiantly to not gawk at their king sitting amongst the dirt and dust bunnies, however, he didn’t particularly care who saw him here. That didn’t matter now, what mattered was getting his son to speak to him again. 

 

He was prepared to sit here all night if need be. He was prepared to sit here for an entire week if that's what it took. Thankfully for him, his son was far less likely to hold grudges against wrongdoings than he himself was.

 

It was only about an hour before the door opened and Legolas sat next to his father in the hallway silently. 

 

Thranduil stared at his hands folded on his legs in shame rather than look over at his son, “I’m sorry, I am truly and deeply sorry.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I didn't … I couldn’t .. I just..” 

 

Legolas rested his hand on his father's folded ones, “I know, Ada”

 

Thranduil continued to stare down at his hands now covered by a smaller one, guilt rising into his throat at the sight while some of the words he had screamed earlier rang in his ears, “You scared me so badly today my little leaf, I do not know the last time I was so worried-” 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to.” 

 

“And I didn’t mean to lose my temper with you.” 

 

“You never do.” 

 

The pair lapsed into silence as a few more elves scuttled by, still trying their best not to look at their royals sitting on the ground. For the first time since Legolas had left his room Thranduil looked up at him, looking heartbroken and slightly devastated “Can you forgive me?” 

 

Legolas smiled, that trademark smile that never failed to raise his father's heart and spirit, “Oh Ada, I forgave you before I even opened the door.” 

 

As if to prove his words, Legolas leaned his head against his father's shoulder, ignoring the sniff of emotion above him, “How did I get so lucky to have a son such as you?” 

 

“You must have given Eru a very good bribe.” 

 

“Must have.” 


	19. Sneak

Legolas creeped into the living room as slowly and gently as he could, pausing in the doorway to make sure there were no voices drifting from his father's room. 

 

 

Galion and Lord Ferdan had departed an hour and a half ago, and as far as Legolas could tell, his father had fallen asleep. 

 

 

Hopefully he stayed that way. 

 

 

He stepped lightly across the room and to the window, and then laid on his stomach to peer under the doorway looking for any hint of shadows or movement of any kind. 

 

 

Nothing. 

 

 

He got back to his feet, very carefully and very slowly easing the lock on the window open. Pausing as soon as he was done to listen. 

 

 

Nothing. 

 

 

He pushed one side of it open, ensuring the hinges wouldn't squeak as it swung open. He glanced back to his father's bedroom door and then eased himself into the edge. 

 

 

The trees outside laughed at him, but didn't wake his father. Which was all that really mattered. 

 

 

Avaleina and Farlen waited for him at the bottom of the tree, cheering very softly as he swing himself out of the window and into the branches, leaning back only to close the window behind him. 

 

 

Doubtlessly the rest of their friends were performing their own feats of stealth and danger. He scrambled down the tree and landed softly in the grass. 

 

 

With wide grins they raced off into the night to find the rest of their illegally free companions. 

 

 

0o0oo0o0

 

 

Legolas awoke the next day to the sounds of his father bustling about in his own bedroom, earlier than usual. 

 

 

His sneaking back in seemed to have gone as successfully as the sneaking out had, and so he allowed the curiosity to get the best of him and went to investigate. 

 

 

His father's bedroom door was open and so Legolas just walked inside, “You're up early.” 

 

 

Thranduil paused in brushing out his hair and redirected his gaze in the mirror so that he could see his son standing in the doorway, “The trees woke me.” 

 

 

It was something bad, then. It had to be. “Oh.”

 

 

Thranduil put the comb down and turned in the chair he sat on, giving Legolas a soft look. “But that is no concern of yours, my leaf. Nobody has died, and in the end, everything will mend.” 

 

 

“It will?” 

 

 

“I will make it be so.” Thranduil stood up and placed his crown on his head, one of the last things he did before leaving. He wore his simple silver circlet instead of the usual one. 

 

 

He was leaving home to deal with it whatever was happening, then. It was bad enough or urgent enough to draw him out. 

 

Legolas knew better than to ask for specifics, his father never gave him any until after everything was dealt with. Galion claimed that with time that would change, when he was older. Legolas wasn't convinced. 

 

 

Legolas stepped out of the doorway to allow his father to pass, “Be safe, please.” 

 

 

“I will. Always.” Thranduil kissed his forehead, “It's early, go back to bed and sleep.” He moved away, pulling on his boots with ease, “After all, you were up very late last night.” 

 

 

Legolas groaned loudly while his father laughed wickedly, “I thought I was sneaky.” 

 

 

“You were, just not quite sneaky enough.” He opened the door leading to the hallway, calling back over his shoulder, “I love you, even though you never listen to me and I'm going to tell Ferdan what you were all up to last night so training might kill you!” 

 

 

“Love you!” Legolas shouted before the door closed, mumbling to the empty room after it did, “Even though you're betraying me and offering me up to a starving wolf slathered with spices.” 

 

 

And then he went back to bed. 

 

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

 

Sorry it's a day late, but here you are! Hope you like it! 

 

 


	20. Dying

I'm dying. I've never died before, but I'm certain this is how it feels. The pain is blinding and yet I hardly notice it, maybe that's how I know I'm dying. Because I should be screaming or crying or at the very least trying to stop the blood from pouring out of me. 

 

But I see no reason to scream or cry or try and keep my blood on the inside. And only an elf who knows the halls are coming would not see a reason to scream or to cry. 

 

Somebody's trying to do it all for me, especially the 'keeping the blood inside of me part'. He is desperate, terrified, but determined. 

 

I can hear the screaming from those of my patrol left alive, or perhaps from the dying like me who have yet to accept it. I force a numb hand to grab the front of Legolas shirt, jerking him away from my wound with more strength than I thought I had left, “Go!” 

 

They need to leave. Before they are all laying in the leaves beside me, watering our forest with their own lifeblood. They need to leave, and he needs to lead them. 

 

“No, no I can't. I'm not leaving you here.” 

 

His hands shake like earthquakes, he is scared for me. He is scared for himself, but he still manages to fire off a few arrows with the accuracy I could never achieve to save the lives of his friends. 

 

“It's okay, Greenleaf.” His eyes well at the use of his nickname, the one only those who helped to raise him use. The ones who have known his father long before he was born. The ones who love him as much as their hearts would allow. 

 

“No, please. No.” 

 

It hurts my heart more than you know, son of my dearest friend to leave you. You who has already lost so much, you who is going to blame yourself for this. I hope your father is able to talk sense into you about that, sooner rather than later. 

 

I promised your father that I would protect you, and I have done my best. I have tried to teach you right from wrong, courage from stupidity, and optimism from delusions. I have tried to help teach you the skills, wisdom and knowledge that you need to lead our people. I have tried to teach you that love is not something to be feared, but now I think I might be teaching the opposite.   

The hand that tried to shove you away comes to rest on the side of your face, wiping away a few tears, “It's okay.” 

 

I don't know how many times I've promised you that. I know you’ll hear it again in a few hours when your father finds wherever you are going to hide away. 

 

“You have to lead them home. There are others injured that have a chance. But only if you can get them to a healer.” 

 

You looks around yourself, hand gripping mine tightly. Those still standing have managed to kill the bulk of the attacking force that has done this to us. But more will come. You know they will, your only hope is to outrun them to safer ground. 

 

“Legolas you have to go.” 

 

“I can't.” 

 

“You can and you will.”  I never wanted to break your heart like this, I'm sorry. “Our Lady is here, she will protect me. She will take me to the halls before more arrive, I'll be okay. I'll see you again soon.”

 

"I don't want to do this without you."  

 

“Go,” I bring the hand that holds mine to my lips and press a  kiss, “I will tell your Nana what an amazing elf you have grown to be, she’ll be glowing with pride brighter than any star.” 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

 

“I love you.” and then I shove you away again, “Go!” 

 

And this time, you listen to me. This time you leave me. 

 

"Good luck, Greenleaf."  

 

And this time I die.


	21. Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZoeMontrose wanted some Thranduil and Galion banter.

Galion knocked on the door, running the list through in his head while he waited for the call to enter. The King was reading one thing or another but Galion started talking without waiting for him to look up, “All the messages have been delivered, I have three replies for you, I crumpled two others because they were ridiculous, Lord Ferdan says and I quote, ‘Tell him he’s being an idiot,’ and lastly Legolas is playing in the garden and making friends with what I presume is a squirrel but has asked that you come and fetch him for dinner ”

 

Thranduil looked up at him looking a bit amused, “Were you a practicing that?” 

 

“A bit, yes.” 

 

“Its was beautiful.” 

 

“Thank you. Is there anything else I can do to help?” 

 

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something-” Thranduil paused, “Why are you looking at me like I just told you I’m going to light you on fire.” 

 

“Because I know that tone of voice, I’ve heard you use that tone of voice on other people and every single time have been glad it wasn’t for me.” 

 

“Stop being so dramatic.” 

 

“Unlikely but I’ll try.” 

 

“Can you sit down please,” Thranduil gestured to a chair across from his desk,  “And stop hovering like a frightened deer.” 

 

“I am a frightened deer.” 

 

“Then hover in fear in a chair.” 

 

With incredible flourish, Galion leapt into the appointed chair, sitting cross-legged, “Has anybody ever told you that you are very demanding?” 

 

“You, every day.” 

 

“Well, I’m not wrong.” 

 

“Never said you were.” Thranduil sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together while Galion almost visibly braced himself, “As you know everyone on the council and several others people have been demanding for some time that I choose somebody to entrust Legolas to in case something happens to me.” 

 

“You’ve chosen someone?” 

 

“I’ve chosen you if you’ll accept the offer.”

 

Galion stared at his king, “Me?”

 

“You.” 

 

He went perfectly still, and Thranduil just waited for him to decide on something to say, “If this is what Lord Ferdan called you an idiot about then I think I'm inclined to agree.”

 

“Actually we are arguing about a game of chess that he insists he didn’t lose, why shouldn't I choose you?” 

 

“Have you hit your head? He’s a prince! How am is supposed to raise a prince to be a king, I know nothing about any of that! I can carry letters, take messages, somehow keep you alive--”

 

“You will not raise him to be a prince or a king, you will raise him to be happy.” 

 

Galion crossed his arms and went still again, a habit of his whenever he was trying to not be too disrespectful. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. It's part of the reason Thranduil had chosen him, if there was anything he had always valued it was speaking your mind. “Do you not think that Lord Ferdan would be better suited?” 

 

Thranduil copied him and crossed his arms, “No.” 

 

“Would you stop being so smug and at least explain yourself?” 

 

“This way is more fun.” 

 

“Thranduil, I swear, I will get up out of this chair and never come back.” 

 

“No, you won’t.” 

 

“You’re right I won't, but I’ll spit in your food.” 

 

“I assumed you did that anyway.” But then the king took pity on him, much to Galion’s relief, “If he cannot have me, who does he call for? Who takes him swimming? Who spends their free evenings reading with him? You love him. If it not I who gets to raise him I want it to be someone who I think cares for him as much as I.” 

 

Galion remained silent and so Thranduil kept talking, “When others were making suggests to me for who to pick they only considered those who could shape in him into a king, but I will not allow for him to be shaped in any way not his own. You will raise him happy, you will fully encourage him be himself. Whoever that might be, you will love him for who he is in the moment and not who he could become.” 

 

Thranduil cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms, “I’m not asking you to do anything more than you are doing already.” 

Galion swallowed hard, it had never been a question if he loved Legolas or not. He had fallen in love with him thoroughly and completely the moment he had set eyes on the little prince.

 

But to know that Thranduil fully trusted him to raise the most precious and important thing that would ever exist, as far as Thranduil was concerned was nearly breathtaking. Judging by the return of the smug expression, he knew that.  “Fine. I’ll do it, but you’re still an idiot.” 


	22. Listening

 

The library was hot and stuffy, “And so, Elu Thingol banned their language.” 

 

_ The sun is so bright and warm today, after so many days of rain.  _

 

_ Yes! Yes! Warm and light on our leaves. _

 

_ So nice! If only we could stretch higher! _

 

“They listened in public but not in private,” The blue sky glowed through the window to the left of the board. 

 

_ The creatures are about once more to tickle our roots and branches.  _

 

_ But our favorite is missing!  _

 

_ Yes! Yes! Come and play little prince! Come and play! _

 

_ We will show you all kinds of amazing things!  _

 

_ And you will meet new friends!  _

 

_ Yes! Yes! New friends! Come and find them with us, little prince! _

 

“Legolas!” 

 

He jumped, eyes wide and obviously startled. “Wh-What?”

 

He stood purposefully in front of the window, “Were you listening to me?” 

 

“They listened in public and not private.” 

 

Arms crossed, displeased, “That was six minutes ago.” 

 

Eyes downcast, “Oh.” 

 

“I will never understand why your mind is incapable of staying within your own head!” 

 

“I'm sorry, Belroha.” 

 

“Stop apologizing if you don't intend to change your behavior.” 

 

Little hands fidgeted, uncomfortable, “I don't mean to do it! I promise! I don't even usually notice until people are yelling at me....” 

 

_ We are sorry little prince.  _

 

_ It is our fault.  _

 

_ Very sorry! So sorry! _

 

“Even now!” 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

“Go, away with you. I'm done dealing with this foolishness for today, and I will speak with your father later tonight.” 

 

Shoulders slumped, “Yes, Sir.” 

 

_ Come outside!  _

 

_ Yes! Yes! Come!  _

 

_ We will ease your sorrows! Come, come little prince!  _

 

_ Come and play! _

 

**9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o**

 

Legolas didn't look up as his father showed Belroha out of their private chambers, or when he came to sit in the chair across from him. 

 

For a while there was nothing to break the oppressive silence, “I'm sorry.” 

 

“Yes, you've said that.” 

 

“I don't know what else to say.” 

 

_ The stars are beautiful tonight, so clear and bright!  _

 

_ It is a good night for dancing and song. Good times for good cheer! _

 

_ Yes! Yes! _

 

“Legolas.” At least his father's voice wasn't harsh like his teachers was. 

 

Out of instinct he raised his eyes to his father's, briefly forgetting his shame, “Yes?” 

 

“Did you hear my question?” 

 

Legolas dropped his eyes, and shook his head, “I'm sorry.” 

 

“How about an explanation instead of so many apologies.” 

 

_ So many fireflies out tonight. They tickle our leaves and light the skies!  _

 

_ How pretty! Little stars, dancing among our leaves! _

 

“Eyes, please, while you think.” 

 

He did as instructed and raised his eyes to meet his father's, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought it out very carefully. He had never attempted to put it into words before.

 

The voices said something but he did not register the words, for once, too focused on his father's eyes, “Sometimes, it's hard to hear the words on the  outside because the trees are too loud on the inside.” 

 

“And that's why you can't pay attention in your lessons? Or, most other times.” 

 

Legolas nodded shamefully, “I try my best to pay attention, Ada, I promise. But I have to sit there for so long and do nothing but listen and the voices seem to get louder and louder the longer I sit.” 

 

He had been told his attention span was much too short, but this was his first year of lessons and it was harder than he thought it would be. 

 

“Why didn't you say something, little sunshine?”

 

“I don't know. I didn't know it was wrong. And then when I did know, I thought you would keep them out of my head forever and I like them. They're my friends. They keep me from being alone. I don't like to be alone.” 

 

“Nobody likes to be alone,” Legolas eyes darted to the window as he caught half a sentence from the trees, his father tapped his pointer finger next to his eyes and Legolas returned his gaze, “And while hearing the trees so well is not wrong, it is also not good if it's making it hard to pay attention to anything else.” 

 

“I'm sorry, Ada.” 

 

“Do not apologize. There is no sense apologizing for things you cannot control nor change. Yet.” 

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

His father folded his hands together on his lap, “What do you think might be a good way to solve this problem?” 

 

He began to twirl the tips of his hair, a nervous habit, “I - I don't know. I don't know what could make this better.” Disappointed in himself and assuming his father felt the same, Legolas dropped his eyes to his lap once more. 

 

He heard his father stand up, but didn't raise his eyes from his lap. Still feeling like he ought to be in trouble. Knowing that he should be in trouble. It was rude not to listen to your elders, even if what they were saying during the lesson was boring. 

 

Legolas jumped when he realized his father had come to kneel in front of him, swallowing both of his smaller hands between his own, much larger ones, “And what do we do when we don't know what to do?” 

 

Legolas thought about it, his face all scrunched up, “We ask for help?” 

 

“Yes, sweet one. We ask for help.” 

 

“Who can we ask?” 

 

“Well, for starters Galion. And if he does not know, we have an entire kingdom out there who would love nothing more than to help their little prince. And in the meantime, how about we postpone your lessons?” 

 

“Ada, no!” His father raised an eyebrow at him and Legolas continued in a more acceptable inside tone, “I  _ like _ learning. I want to learn. I'm good and smart, I promise.”

 

“This is not about me thinking you are not good or smart. We both know that you are. A compromise, then. You and I will work on your letters and reading after dinner every other day.” 

 

That seemed like it would be alright, Legolas thought. He would still get to learn  _ and  _ spend time with his father; and he would also get the benefit of his father's patience and wouldn't get yelled at. 

 

“Agreeable?” His father asked after giving him a while to think about it, something Legolas always appreciated about his father. He was never rushed, in thinking, speaking, or even walking. One of his most comforting qualities. “

 

Legolas nodded a little, and said in a small voice, “Yes. That's agreeable.” 

 

His father let go of his hands and began to tickle him on his side's, “I'm sorry, little leaf, I didn't hear you. Did you say yes?” 

 

Legolas squirmed at the assault and fought not to further react and swallow his laugh as he said, “Yes, Ada.” 

 

The fingers tickled faster, getting all of his worse spots, “I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what was that?” 

 

Soon he had no option but burst out in laughter as the tickling continued, squirming like a worm on a hook, “Yes, Ada! YES!” 


	23. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refers to Chapter 4 : Hide 
> 
> In case you wanted to re-read that one before this.

The moment Legolas saw into the hall of fire he stopped dead in his tracks, tugging back on his father's hand with all the might that he had. Expecting this reaction Thranduil had already come to a stop before Legolas even had, and he looked down into frightened blue eyes. 

 

 

He didn't so much as even glance inside the hall to see who might be watching when he knelt down in front of his son and took his other hand, “We don’t have to go inside.” 

 

 

Legolas shifted his eyes from his father's face and back into the hall but then quickly to his father once more. Thranduil pulled him a little bit closer, “The weather is nice we could go play outside, or I’m sure Elrond or Erestor could find us a wonderful book to read, Celebrian also offered for you to come help her make some pies.” 

 

 

The elfling looked back inside the hall with a small cringe, “But they tell stories in there. Ones I haven't heard yet before.” 

 

 

“Tell you what, how about we go sit near the back as far away from the fires as we can?” 

 

 

Legolas pressed his lips onto a thin line like he did whenever he was thinking hard about something, “Can I sit on your lap, please?” 

 

 

“Absolutely.” The young elfling looked back into the room and back to his father once more with a deep breath, “Are we ready?” The was the slightest of nods and then Thranduil easily tossed his son into the air and caught him, grinning at the shriek of laughter. 

 

 

Nestling the little prince in his arms, Thranduil covered him with his robe so he wouldn’t be able to feel the heat from any of the fires as they crossed the room. Legolas hid his face in his father's shoulder, only surfacing once he had sat down and assured the elfling there were no fires close to him. 

 

 

Together the two of them listened to the stories for a few hours, Legolas leaning against his father's chest while he very gently played with the elflings in an effort to keep him calm and lull him into sleep. Occasionally at some of the scarier parts, Thranduil would gently tickle the back of his neck or blow a raspberry on his cheek to distract him. 

 

 

Many of the residents of Imladris continued to sneak glances at the two of them, for this was the first visit Legolas had ever made to the valley and after a week of being here the elfling had finally entered the halls of fire. 

 

 

As the night began to wind down, and Thranduil was about to prepare to take his son to bed Glorfindel approached them from where he had been sitting with Elrond and his family, “Is it alright if I join you?” 

 

 

Thranduil had always been fond of the balrog slayer, “By all means.” 

 

 

Glorfindel nestled himself in one of the plush chairs nearby, his attention on the tiny elfling, “Would it be alright with you if we have a little talk, Legolas?” 

 

 

Uncertain eyes looked up to his father who nodded in encouragement, like his father Legolas quite enjoyed the Balrog slayers company. Especially because he had taken him for many rides through the forest around the valley and spent many sunny afternoons playing in the gardens with him while his father was busy with Lord Elrond, so Legolas nodded his head. 

 

 

“Fire is really scary, isn't it?” 

 

 

Out of instinct alone, the elfling shifted how he was sitting to hide the obvious burn scars on his feet, and gave another nod followed by the world's softest, “Yes.” 

 

 

“And sometimes it really hurts, doesn’t it?” 

 

 

Legolas gave another small nod, nestling farther into his father's arms as the king adjusted his grip so that an arm was across the elflings shoulders and chest, “Yes.” 

 

 

“I’m scared of fire too.” Legolas didn’t look convinced, “No really, I am. Unfortunately, I don’t have an Ada as good as yours to protect me from them.” 

 

 

Thranduil pressed a kiss to his sons head, reliving his own memories of that terrible night as his son responded, “Is it from when you fell with the Balrog?”  

 

 

“Yes, it is. I don't think I will ever forget how scared I was.” 

 

 

Legolas dropped his gaze down to where he idly played with a corner of his father's robes, “Me either.”     

 

 

The king took a deep and steadying breath, Glorfindel briefly glanced into his eyes to see if Thranduil wanted him to stop. Aside from a few tears glistening gently in his eyes, Thranduil seemed relatively okay with what was happening, “But you don't have to be scared of it all of the time.” 

 

 

The elfling frowned at him like Glorfindel had told him something completely impossible, “Are you scared of candles, Legolas?” 

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“Why not?” 

 

 

He looked back up at his father for a moment, and then back to Glorfindel, “Candles can’t hurt me, and they give light so it isn’t so dark, and without them, Ada wouldn’t be able to read stories to me.” 

 

 

“You’re right, they can’t hurt you. And neither can the fires in here.” 

 

 

“But they're bigger.” 

 

 

“Yes they are, but just because something looks scary doesn't mean that it is.” Again, the elfling did not look convinced, “Is your Ada scary?” 

 

 

His nose crinkled with laughter, “No! Ada isn’t scary.” 

 

 

“Some elves might argue otherwise, just like some elves aren't afraid of fire and some are. Have you ever seen or heard of fires in hearths hurting people?” 

 

 

Legolas thought about it for a moment, “No.” 

 

 

“Have you ever seen one hurt somebody?” 

 

 

The elfling shook his head, “No.” 

 

 

“No. Do you know why the fire hurt you and me?” 

 

 

He shook his head again, “No.” 

 

 

“Because dark and foul creatures made it hurt us, made it do things it usually doesn’t do. Are you afraid of water?” 

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“But it can't hurt people too.” 

 

 

Legolas looked a bit offended, he loved to go swimming, “Only if it's really deep, or really fast, or if you aren't careful.” 

 

 

“And unless it comes in the form of a Balrog, fire can only hurt you if there is lots and lots of it or if you aren't careful. You look like a pretty careful elfling to me.” 

 

 

“Ada says I need to listen better, though.” 

 

 

Glorfindel suppressed a grin, “You can learn to listen the same way you can learn not to be afraid of fire all of the time: practice.” 

 

 

Wide blue eyes wandered over to one of the closest fires and then quickly away again, “But how?” 

 

 

“You start small, you keep trying over and over again even if its hard. How about tomorrow night we all sit just a little bit closer to one of the fires by Elrond, he loves to tell stories if you ask him nicely. Do you think you can do that, Legolas?” 

 

 

He thought about it long and hard for a moment, “I can try.” 

 

 

“Good, that's all anybody can ask of you.” 

 

 

The three sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Legolas gave one of the biggest yawns Glorfindel had seen in a while. Thranduil pressed another kiss to his son's head, “On that note, I believe it is time for us to go to bed.”  

 

 

“Goodnight, Lord Glorfindel.” He sleepily muttered as his father stood from the chair they had been nestled in, for once not objecting to bedtime. 

 

 

“Goodnight Legolas, sweet dreams.” 

 

 

Glorfindel couldn't help but smile at the valiant effort the elfling put in to not hiding his face on the way out of the hall like he had done on the way in - even if he didn’t last all the way to the door. 

 

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

**You guys continue to astound me with your support,  thank you so much. Sorry this one is a day late.**

 

 

**Would love to keep hearing from you, so leave a review please!**

 

 

 

 


	24. Throne

Hi! 

 

Sorry it was late again this week, in working two jobs right now and working 16 hours days so it's been taking me a bit longer 

 

 

Anyways! 

 

Enjoy!

 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

 

He walked into the throne room behind his ever serious escort, he knew their names, somewhere in his brain. Probably. But had quite forgotten them, or perhaps merely misplaced.

 

 

It mattered very little, Gandalf knew, because Thranduil had yet to forgive him for his part to play with the dwarves and the dragon. And so the Silvan people would not either; for they followed the lead of their King unfailingly in every aspect. It seemed likely the only reason Thranduil had even granted the request was because it had come from Radagast. 

 

 

Thranduil, shockingly, had always seemed to like Radagast. Which, logically, went against almost every single thing he knew about Thranduil. 

 

 

Perhaps it was because of how well his elves like the wizard, especially his son. 

 

 

A laugh rippled through the throne room although no words had been spoken. He knew that Radagast could hear the voices of the trees as well as well as any Silvan - he wondered if he could hear the souls voice of the Elvenking and his elves just as well.

 

 

To his immense disappointment Legolas was nowhere in sight. But that did not mean Thranduil did not have a cluster of warriors and friends.

 

 

As much a pack as any wolf or coyote in the forest was. 

 

 

Just more dangerous. Far, far more dangerous. 

 

 

Some hung or lazed in branches or roots that grew all around, some sat on the steps leading to the throne or on the actual platform. And unlike any king Gandalf had ever seen before, Thranduil allowed one to half sit and half lean against the arm of his throne while another lazed in Legolas’ vacant chair with his long legs thrown over the side. 

 

 

But then, Thranduil did not need a throne to be powerful; a throne is merely a chair if you care little for what it offers you. A bear is just as likely to kill you with one bite outside of its den as in it. 

 

 

He wondered if the pack had come just to watch their king talk to him, or if this was a common occurrence. This, familiar lingering. 

 

 

He wondered many things about the Woodland Realm, but mostly he wondered about what really happened and what they were really like when nobody else was around to witness it. 

 

 

Did Thranduil even use his throne at all with his own people? Or was it more informal? Or perhaps the trees would bring their concerns to him before the elves even had a chance. 

 

 

Somehow, Legolas always managed to say hardly a thing about his home, not really. Even when it sounded like he willingly answered all the questions. 

 

 

“Radagast,” Thranduil said by way of greeting, “I think you forgot to mention something, or rather, someone, in your message.” 

 

 

Gandalf, as instructed, kept his mouth shut. 

 

 

“Did I? Oh dear me, it must have slipped my mind. I'm always doing that, forgetting things or mixing them up. I don't know why I'm explaining it to you, you know it as well as any. Better than many, I suppose.” 

 

 

Thranduil held up his hand for him to stop with an exasperated shake of his head. 

 

 

An amused shake of his head. 

 

 

Gandalf could hardly believe his eyes, even Saruman did not have patience for Radagast. 

 

 

Ice blue eyes turned to him then - he wondered if those eyes ever looked warm, or if they always inflicted frostbite - and Thranduil scrutinized him closely, “You must have a good reason for coming here, Mithrandir.” 

 

 

“I come on behalf of Gondor, a human kingdom-” 

 

 

“And what do we care about human kingdoms?” Thranduil interrupted, nearly growing taller without even moving. “When they care for us not at all? Unless they want something.”

 

 

“It is but a small favor.”

 

 

“It is always a ‘small’ favor.” 

 

 

Radagast took a few steps closer to the the throne, much bolder than Gandalf would have ever dared to be. “When the Necromancer was driven from Dul Guldur, he returned to his old home in Mordor.” 

 

 

“What does that have to do with us?” 

 

 

“He has continued to use the spider venom as poison for his orcs to dip their blades and arrows.” 

 

 

The elves exchanged glances in silence. 

 

 

The Elleth leaning against the arm looked as if she might say something, but thought better of it after a glance from Thranduil. “And what do you need of us, then, Mithrandir.” 

 

 

“I know long ago you developed an anti-venom that can save the lives of both elves and men alike. I have heard of you saving the humans of Laketown and Ravenhill.”

 

 

Thranduil merely stared unblinkingly, so he continued, “I'm asking for you to give the recipe to me so that I might share the knowledge to help ease their suffering. I'm asking you to have pity for those who know the same suffering as your people.”

 

 

“We can give you the recipe, but it will do you no good without the plant from which it comes.” 

 

 

“Then you can tell me where-” 

 

 

“It grows deep in the mountains, and in other equally dark and cursed places. None are easy to get to. Most would be impossible for you without a guide. Many would probably be the end of you.” 

 

 

Gandalf was about to talk again, but Radagast put a hand on his arm to still him, “I'm sensing more to your words, King Thranduil.” 

 

 

His expression softened just a tad, and he gave an almost imperceptible nod of agreement. “It just so happens that we live deep within a mountain, and thanks to the startling dedication and care of our gardeners, we have managed to grow a small garden of them.” 

 

 

Radagast looked both delighted and shocked.

 

 

Casually, without a thought Thranduil lifted a hand and placed it on the Elleths back who leaned against the throne, “Ava go and fetch two healthy plants, and several seeds.” 

 

 

Judging by her alarmed expression, these plants were precious, “My King?” 

 

 

“Go.” 

 

 

Without another word she slipped off the throne and scuttled swiftly down the steps and leapt nimbly from the railless walkway and into the arms of another tree. Thranduil’s eyes trailed her for a few moments before he looked to the elf lounging I'm Legolas’ chair, “And you Farlen can get the recipe from Rowan.” 

 

 

The elf vanished just as quickly, but with no complaints. 

 

 

Then Thranduil turned to the wizards, “Preparing it is not easy, Mithrandir. I would imagine you will have to assist them, and even you might have to attempt it multiple times. Is that satisfactory for you?”

 

 

“Yes, thank you.” 

 

 

“And Mithrandir?” 

 

 

“Yes?” 

 

 

“An elf named Elruan died for these plants. His mother misses him greatly, and our halls are at a loss without his music and his voice. He was kind, strong, and helpful to a fault. Care for them as his sacrifice deserves.” 

 

 

0o0o0o0o 

 

 

 


	25. Habit

“Ada.” 

 

“Hmm?” It seemed not matter how tired he was, or how deeply he slept nothing woke him as quickly as son’s voice.

 

“It's cold in my room, I think the fire went out. I’m not supposed to use fire.” 

 

It was so late and he was so tired, and the idea of getting out of bed was reprehensible, “Come here, then.” 

 

There was a small dips at his feet as Legolas climbed up the bedpost and ran along the mattress, scutting under the covers where Thranduil held them open for him. 

 

He settled quickly, stopping for a moment only to kiss his father’s cheek, “Love you, sweet dreams.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

“Can Farlen, Ava and I go swimming in the pond outside the walls? Please, Ada?” 

 

Three sets of sad and desperate eyes that were hardly tall enough to look properly over the desk to bore into him,  “And what is wrong with swimming  _ inside  _ the walls?” 

 

They exchanged glances, “We like swimming there because there's lots more fish and frogs to see. One’s we haven't met before.” 

 

“Your readings?” 

 

“Finished.” They chorused together. 

 

“Chores?” 

 

“Finished.” Legolas and Avalina said, and then they elbowed Farlen who was trapped between them. 

 

“I’m still washing all the pots for dinner.” 

 

“Ah yes,” Thranduil said with a small smile, Galion did not liked to be lied to, some elfing had to learn the hard way. “I had forgotten about that. Yes, very well. Home for dinner.” 

 

“Thank you!” They all called as two ran for the door. 

 

Legolas however came around his father's desk and leaned on his tiptoes as Thranduil leaned down so he could kiss his father's cheek, “Love you, I’ll see you at dinner.” 

 

“I love you too, my little leaf, be safe.”

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Legolas was regretfully deep into a novel assigned by his instructor when Thranduil came entered his room, fully dressed in a manner he rarely was within the safe halls of their home. He closed the book. “You’re going?” 

 

“Yes.” He hated when his son looked like that. 

 

“Is Ferdan going with you?” 

 

Thranduil sat on the edge of his bed, “As if he would allow me to leave without him.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

“Do you promise?” 

 

“Always.” He kissed Legolas on the head, “And if I am not, for whatever reason, the tree’s will tell you.” 

 

“Alright. If you say so.”

 

Thranduil knew that Legolas was trying to not look as upset as he felt, but he had never been good at hiding his emotions. At least, not from his father. “Galion will probably come and harrass you.” 

 

Before his father stood back up, Legolas kissed his cheek. “I love you, be safe.” 

 

“I love you too, my greenleaf.” 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

 

His office door opened without a knock, “I don't have time to stay and talk but I was in the kitchen and I saw they made these fresh and I know they’re your favorite so I stole you some.” 

 

Fresh cinnamon buns were deposited next to his paperwork, warped lovingly but with obvious haste in a kitchen towel. Legolas kissed his cheek, “Alright, love you, bye. I’m late.” 

 

Even in his haste, he didn’t let the door close until Thranduil called, “I love you too!” 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

His bedroom door cracked open and Legolas crept inside, “Are you just getting home?” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“Did you have fun?” 

 

“Yes.” Legolas kissed his cheek, “Love you, sweet dreams.” 

 

“I love you, drink water before bed.” 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

 

Legolas approached and stood close to his father expectantly, but with polite silence waiting for Glorfindel to finish speaking. When he did, Thranduil turned his attention to his son, “Yes?” 

 

“Arwen and I are going for a ride in the forest before she makes Elladan’s body and Elladan’s head two separate things. Thought you might be interested to know. You’re also welcome to come.” 

 

“I am quite comfortable here, thank you.” Legolas kissed his cheek, “I love you, have fun, be safe.” 

 

“I love you too.”

 

**0o0o0o0o0**

 

“I’ll be okay, Ada, go and sleep in a proper bed.” 

 

“No, thank you.” 

 

“Ada.” 

 

“Legolas.” 

 

“The healers won’t let me let for another week at least, you’ve already been here one.” Thranduil frowned at his son, and then glanced down to where part of his left arm was still black from the venom. “I’ll be asleep soon anyway.” 

 

Thranduil leaned forward in his increasingly uncomfortable chair and kissed Legolas’ cheek, “Then I will leave once you are asleep. Sweet dreams, I love you.” 

 

Legolas rolled his eyes, but fought a smile, “You’re impossible. But I love you too.” 

 

**0o0o0o**

 

Regretfully for the both of them, breakfast was over and the day was destined to begin. Legolas sighed heavily as they both got to their feet, “I’ve got to see some human men about seeds, I think. You?” 

 

Thranduil thought about it for a moment, “Council meeting.” 

 

“Lucky you.” 

 

“Not sure if thats the word I would describe.” 

 

“Well, you have me.” Legolas kissed his cheek and the began making for the door, “So maybe all your luck went into that. Love you, have a good day.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

He only woke up once Legolas was climbing onto the bed, he was had been trained by the best for stealth, after all. Very gently he trembled with a toxic combination of lingering fears and andrenlin bred by dreams that refused to let you forget the thing you wanted to forget the most. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“No,” Legolas’ voice was adamant in his answer as he wrapped the blankets even tighter around himself and laid so that his arm was pressed against his father's side. 

 

“Alright.” Thranduil kissed his son's head, “Then just remember that it has already past once and you survived it, and you will survived this.” 

 

Legolas was silent for perhaps two minutes, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

**O0o0o00**

 

**Well. One day I’ll get back to actually posting these on weekends.**

 

**Cant wait to hear your thoughts!**

  
  



	26. Family

Galion watched Arwen huff herself up the stairs to the main house, vanishing down the hallway that led to her bedroom without a word to anyone. 

 

Legolas was worryingly absent, since the two had departed together. He glanced back to where Lindir had stopped speaking mid-sentence and winced in apology, “Could we continue this later?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Without a thought he went up and over the railing, trusting the trees to position a branch so that it he could easily reach and swing himself along. Following the pull and whispers from the trees who took it upon themselves to direct Galion towards his prince. 

 

Unsurprisingly, he found him sitting small and snug in the branches of a tree that had sprouted from Thranduil's buried crown. One of two that had been planted in Imladris 

 

Galion made himself comfortable on the branch across from Legolas, “Hello little Prince.” 

 

His knees were drawn to his chest with arms folded over top and head resting on them, feeling very much like Thranduil when he was angry about something but trying not to be. 

 

“What happened? It's not like you to fight with Arwen.” 

 

The twins, certainly. But never Arwen. The Two were far more likely to fight against the twins  _ together _ . 

 

“It was stupid.” 

 

“Yes, well, fights with friends often are.” Legolas sighed with frustration, and Galion touched his elbow, “There's no rush, take your time to find the words.” 

 

He sighed again but this time more of a laugh, but still gave Galion an appreciative glance. To ease even more of the pressure, Galion began to count how many acorns he could see hanging from the branches. 

 

A watched pot never boils and a scrutinized Legolas never spoke. 

 

He had found twenty three acorns when Legolas finally said, “I don't even remember exactly what she said, something about her grandparents. Again. She won't come to Greenwood next summer, again, because she would rather go to Lothlorien, again.”

 

“And then I got upset, because I never have anything to contribute when she talks about all of her family. And I got more upset because it's cruel of me to be angry with her for loving her grandparents and wanting to see them.” 

 

Legolas scowled at nothing in particularly and muttered venomously “I don't remember what I said either, but I'm certain it sounded different to her than it did in my head… and then she told me to stop being jealous of her family just because I don't have one of my own.” 

 

At this point, Galion felt the need to smoothly interject, “Which isn't true, Legolas, you know that.” 

 

“I do.” He laid his head sideways on his arms, “I have Ada and you at the very least.” 

 

“You have many more than that. A family does not have to be blood, it's just the people in your life who love you as much as you love them, who care and support you the best they can.” Galion smiled at his own thought, “Although, by that definition, all of Greenwood is your family.” 

 

“I'm fine with it if they are.” 

 

“Arwen didn't mean what she said, Legolas. Just as I'm sure you didn't mean what you said.” 

 

“I know, it just hurt.” 

 

Galion gently pulled a stray leaf from Legolas’ hair, “That's understandable.” 

 

The trees warned them of two approaching bodies, Arwen and Glorfindel. The Balrog slayer must have noticed the disturbance in the valley the same as Galion. 

 

“Are you alright talking to her?” 

 

Legolas smiled a little, “Yes. Thank you Galion.” 

 

Judging by his tone, Legolas was referring to much more than just coming to sit with him today. He leaned across the small gap and kissed Legolas on his only exposed cheek, “Always, little prince.” 

 

Then Galion fled to give the two time to talk in private, dropping next to Glorfindel as he made his way back to the house.

 

Glorfindel smiled at him, “At this rate, you and I will never need to have kids of our own.” 

 

“No,” Galion agreed, “No we won't. And if we do, we’'ll already have  _ lots  _ of practice.


	27. Mood

Galions walked into the shared sitting room attached to Legolas and Thranduil's bedrooms to find a very exasperated caretaker sitting alone reading a book. 

 

She closed it with a snap and a sigh, "He's in a mood today. Doesn't want anything to do with me." 

 

Galion smiled with sympathy, "You can go home. I'll take care of him now." 

 

"As you say, Galion. I hope he is happier with you." Quickly, she was gone. 

 

To say that Legolas was in a 'mood' was perhaps one of the least helpful things she could have told him. Legolas was always in a mood, of one sort or another. 

 

That was like saying 'Thranduil's upset about something,' because as far as Galion could tell, Thranduil had come out of the womb complaining about the colors of the walls. 

 

While Legolas was always in a mood of some kind, and Thranduil was always upset, the little one was happiest with his father and Thranduil could never be upset around his little leaf.

 

But Thranduil was not here, and so instead Galion walked over to Legolas' bedroom door and knocked softly before opening without waiting for an answer. Legolas laid on his side, wrapped up in one of Thranduils cloaks, with his stuffed toy in the shape of an elk pressed to his chest. 

 

Oh. So he was in  _ that  _ mood. 

 

"Hello, little prince." Unsurprisingly, Legolas just stared at him without saying a word, not even acknowledging his presence in the slightest. 

But Galion was not deterred, and he crossed the room to scoop Legolas into his arms, taking care to ensure he was still wrapped snugly in the cloak.

 

Legolas for his part seemed content as he was carried back to the hallway and eventually outside and into the forest, to the base of some of his favorite trees. 

 

There, bathed in the late afternoon sun and chirping birds Galion sat with Legolas on his lap, wrapped both in the cloak and his arms. 

 

They sat together in the company of the forest and each other a while before Galion asked, "why so sad today?" 

 

Legolas sighed, "I had a dream about Nana, and I miss her. And Ada isn't even here to help make it hurt less."

 

He kissed the elfling on the head, "I'm sorry, little prince." Legolas shrugged, "At least your Ada is home tomorrow." 

 

Legolas nodded without a word, no doubt wishing that Thranduil hadn't needed to leave in the first place and Galion tightened his arms, and rested his cheek on top of the elflings head. 

 

"Do you want to hear about the time your Ada got bit by a huge lizard because he embarrassed himself in front of your Nana and tried to hide in a pond?" 

 

Suddenly, every once of his usual energy appeared once more and Legolas jumped in his arms, scrambling to get a better look at Galions, "Is that where the bite scar in his ankle is from?" 

 

"One of them, I think the other is from Ferdan." 

 

Blue eyes got wider, "Can you tell me that one too?"

 

"Can I get through the first one first?" 

 

Legolas laughed, and the trees sang to hear it, and then he settled in Galion's lap again, "Yes, sorry." 

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

He only woke up when Legolas shifted next to him in the grass, both now covered with the cloak. 

 

A delighted tiny voice woke the clearing, "Ada!" 

 

And then the prince was gone, running to where his father's arms waited for him. Galion blinked sleepily from he still laid, noticing that Thranduil was suspiciously clean, even if he had only be gone for two days. 

 

Freshly clean. 

 

He never washed before finding Legolas, unless he had something to hide from him. Like blood. "Alright?" 

 

Thranduil cradled his son close, and took a few deep breaths. Chances were, he needed that hug as much as the prince. "Yes. We're going to bed, are you coming inside?" 

 

"How long until sunrise?" 

 

Thranduil adjusted his grip on Legolas, "Two hours?" 

 

"Leave me here, the weather is nice. But take your cloak back, and we're going to have a problem." 

 

He smiled and kissed the top of Legolas' head, "Keep the cloak forever for all I care, I have what I came for." 

 

**0o0o0o0**

**Omg look at me posting on the actual weekend.**

**Told you it was going to happen!**


	28. Jewlery

For Kat-Anni 

 

Happy birthday! I hope it was amazing and you got to spend it doing something that makes you happy. Thank you so much for all your warm thoughts, I'm forever thankful 

 

 

0o0o0p

 

 

 

Legolas stepped out of his bedroom and Aragorn couldn't help but stare. 

 

 

He had never really seen Legolas outside of his simple clothes of greens and browns. Seeing him in such a bright but deep blue was almost enough to stun him into silence, but seeing his hair loose and free of braids with a circlet resting on top certainly was. 

 

 

It was usually not in the forefront of his mind when he saw or spoke to Legolas that he was Prince Legolas, only son and heir of King Thranduil, the last ElvenKing on Arda. 

 

 

But seeing him now, he could hardly think of anything else. 

 

 

"Wow." 

 

 

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Don't start." 

 

 

"See," Elrohir said. 

 

 

"We told you." Elladan finished. 

 

 

Aragorn genuinely did not know what to say for a moment and then settled on another, "Wow." 

 

 

Legolas threw his hands up "Eru save me."

 

 

"You look so much like your father." 

 

 

"I always look like my father," he snapped. 

 

 

Elrohir held his hands up in defense, "Alright, calm down now. No need to act like him too."

 

 

Legolas turned to go back inside his bedroom, but Aragorn hopped off his perch in the railing between his brothers and caught him by the elbow, "Okay, sorry. We're done." 

 

 

"This is why I hate wearing it." 

 

 

Elladan scoffed, "This specifically is what you hate about wearing your circlet?" 

 

 

Legolas glared at him, "This is one of the many reasons why I hate wearing it." 

 

 

Aragorn couldn't help but ask, " How many reasons could you have?" 

 

 

He should have known better than that. 

 

 

"It gets tangled in my hair, it's pointless, it's literally impossible to sneak around wearing it, everybody stares at me, it gets caught on things, sometimes if I stand in the sun it blinds people."

 

 

The twins exchanged a look and Aragorn took a step back as Legolas threw his hands up in his passion of opinion, "It is nothing but a lump of metal on my head, that for some reason is supposed to be the only reason anybody respects or listens to me? Am I the only one who sees how strange that is? Why is it such a big deal? If somebody stole it and wore it, does that automatically make me worthlessness then? It one piece of jewelry that important?"

 

 

Perhaps used to his own habit of conversational tangents, Legolas stopped himself and began again. "Besides the point. It's also really irritating to have touching my face all of the time. And it startles some of the animals in the forest. Should I go on?" 

 

 

"Please don't." Elrohir said, eyes wide with alarm but also looking a bit impressed. 

 

 

While Elladan said, "I kind of want to see how many more he's got."

 

 

"I'm going to hit you." 

 

 

"Well that's not very Prince like of you."

 

 

Regardless of his almost impossibly confident tone, Elladan slipped of the railing as well and prepared to flee when Legolas seemed to ready himself for an assault. 

 

 

Smoothly, Aragorn stepped between them, "Ada said no killing each other this time." 

 

 

"I'm not going go kill him, just hurt him." Legolas promised,making to move around the human. 

 

 

"You touch me and I'll find a way to fasten that circlet to your head forever." 

 

 

"Going to be hard to do that with no hands."

 

 

"Children." Glorfindel warned from down the hall where his own door must have been left open, probably to allow the breeze through. 

 

 

They all stopped like statues. 

 

 

They listened to see if the Balrog Slayer was interested enough to investigate or not; and when he wasn't they couldn't help but laugh at themselves. 

 

 

Elladan's face softened, "You look good, princeling. Exactly like a person who doesn't need jewelry to be important, because every inch of the world can already feel that you are. You look like someone who's done enough for their people and the world for them to deserve to not do anything again for the rest if their life. You look exactly like someone who deserves to have their opinion be heard and valued by all the races."

 

 

Stepping forward, Elladan straightened the circlet gently, "You look like the how the rest of us know you to be, instead of hiding it under layers of green and weapons. It's good to see, is that so wrong?" 

 

 

Legolas' ears turned a slight shade of scarlet, in Aragorn's experience he had never taken such sincere compliments well. "No." 

 

 

"Good, then stop being so dramatic about it." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Over

Eventually there was nothing left to kill. Eventually everything was either dead or had long since fled from them. 

 

Eventually. Finally. It was over. 

 

Thank Eru it was over. 

 

Next to him, Celeborn seemed to have come to the same conclusion. And then slowly, the warriors around them. 

 

"Is it…?" Farlen asked, dried and wet blood from probably too many sources to count covering at least half of him, "Is it over?" 

 

Against his own will, his fingers seemed absolutely unable to keep the grasp on his sword and it tumbled from his grasp. 

 

"Yes." Thranduil heard himself say, even though he honestly wasn't even sure he was still inside his body. "It's over." 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Avaleina's legs gave out beneath her. Now that he had been still for so long his own reactions were slowed, he reached out with his spirit to find where the injury was. 

 

Only to find it was everywhere. The worst wound of all; for there's nothing in the world worse for a body than complete and utter exhaustion. 

 

Others began to fall, their bodies finally succumbing to everything they had been forced to do relentlessly for the last year of the war. 

 

The multiple assaults on their home. Having it nearly burnt down for a second time. Saying hundreds of painful goodbyes with a moment to actually say them. 

 

All around the forest sent waves of concern, love and appreciation. Happily searching the souls of the elves at their feet to see which were simply tired and which needed healers. 

 

The information flooded into Thranduil's head, but he directed it to the mind of another. Somebody who was actually in charge of their own body at the current moment. 

 

Celeborn looked incredibly startled for only a moment, before he set his own warriors to work to help those of Greenwood. Thranduil could feel Galadriel's interest raking through the information with equal care and attention. 

 

The trees had trusted the Avari leaders to share their information without Thranduil having to direct it himself. 

 

Over. 

 

It was finally over. 

 

Those left standing began to weep in an indistinguishable combination of joy, relief, and unbelievable sorrow. 

 

Whispering to one another, "Over. It's over." 

 

Somebody came to stand before him, strong bands taking hold of his elbows to stop the minor sway he hadn't even realized he had, "Thranduil?" 

 

A measure of warmth and strength flowed back into him from where Celeborn gripped his arms, a semblance of himself was stirred back to life. Allowing his mind to wander to the exact same place it always did when it had nowhere else to be, "Do you think Legolas is still alive?" 

 

"There is not a single doubt in my mind." The from confidence was comforting, even if Thranduil wasn't certain it was as sincere at sounded. "He has too much of his father's stubbornness and tireless resolve. Aragorn and the Dwarf will keep him from drifting too far towards the stars or wherever else his heart pulls him." 

 

"Dwarf?"

 

Celeborn smiled, "A conversation for another time."

 

Nearly against his will his eyes closed, taking endless pleasure of the wonderfully and achingly empty forest. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had felt the darkness pressed against his border and spirit, leaching cold hate wherever it touched.

 

But now the forest was warming again. 

 

"Thranduil?" 

 

With a great amount of effort his eyes opened again, and found Celeborn looking more concerned than Thranduil would have liked, "I will be alright." 

 

"Certainly, however might I suggest in the meantime, we find you somewhere to lay down near the rest of your warriors. We will take care of your people while you rest." 

 

Thranduil found himself laughing at that, though it wasn't really all that funny, it was very unlikely that any of the Woodland Realm would follow the lead of Galadriel and Celeborn. 

 

Before at least having the dignity to alert him they were there, several years slipped from his eyes and all Thranduil could do was laugh again, "I'm not entirely confident I can even move my legs right now." 

 

Celeborn was not deterred, he was no stranger to the uniquely various effects of war,  "Together, then. We have the time." 

 

"Because it's over." 

 

Celeborn moved his hands from his arms to his face, "Yes, my dear Oropherion it's over. You and your people made it, I will never understand how, but you made it."


	30. Bend

You are not alone. 

 

It has been many years since we have gone for a walk together, Thranduil. King and protector of my trees and everything within. 

 

I could sense your hope that I would come even from the shores I usually reside upon. My brother, Manwë, has been clearer than ever with our rule to not interfere with the happenings on Arda. 

 

But I have bent the rules for you before. And I will bend them again, and if my brother has noticed he does not say anything. Or perhaps he already knew with the same certainty as I that I would come once I heard it was your son who joined the ring bearer. 

 

You cannot see me, but you know I am here. I have not forgotten you. You are not alone. 

 

You are lonely, Thranduil. Tired. 

 

As much joy as my children get from having me walking among then, their concern and focus is on you. It has been since the awakening since they have grown to love any creature of flesh as much as they love me. 

 

I search for all the darkness swirling in your thoughts; the ones you are aware of and the ones you are not. 

 

You do not need to speak for me to know why you wished me here. To hear the troubles of your mind, and ache in your heart.

 

I understand you, Thranduil. I cannot fix it, but I can understand. You are not alone, even though the one who usually knows your thoughts as well as you yourself is so far from where you want him to be. 

 

You are sad. You are angry. You feel forgotten. 

 

I am sad for you and your people, for how you have suffered due to the stubborn arrogance and blind ambition of others. I am angry at our own inability help steer Fëanor and his like into shallower and cleaner waters within themselves. 

 

I am sorry there is nothing more I can do to help. I cannot change, I cannot council and I cannot interfere. 

 

But I can walk beside you in these trees that love you so dearly, and allow you to drop the walls you hold so stiffly around yourself. I can support the trees and the lives within for a breath of time to let you rest. 

 

To let you grieve, and anger, and feel anything else you need to feel with the freedom of knowing it will not matter or effect anyone or anything around you. 

 

Together we walk. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

You are not alone. 

 

The only times I have been called to your side, Legolas son of Thranduil, is when you are beneath the treetops of the forest that cradles you like a loved child. 

 

But you are not beneath your trees now, yet this forest seems to be troubled by your heartbreak the same as your own. 

 

So sympathetic they are to you that I felt the crack within this Golden Wood regardless of the Ring and it's bearers intent on keeping everything hidden. From everything. 

 

I sense the keen interest of Artanis, daughter of Finarfin, as I breath into the forest she claims to rule. Like you, she cannot see me. 

 

But like you, she is well aware I am here. 

 

Your heart is troubled and swirling with regrets and unfinished thoughts. I cannot help but smile at the similarities of feelings and patterns between you and your father. 

 

My brothers and sisters and I have long known that things of flesh often attempt to copy the echoes of past generations, but you and your father always seemed like echoes to me. 

 

You do not like this forest, you miss your own. You second guess your choice to come and your value to this fellowship. 

 

I am not supposed to interfere or alter. But I have bent the rules before and they did not break. 

 

You worry that your father is angry, or worse, dead. You feel forgotten here, unimportant and undervalued. You are angry at the people here, angry how unaffected they are by Melkor's darkness that chokes your own home. You are sad. 

 

You feel alone. 

 

I do not know what it is about you and your people that draw me in as such, but I look within myself and recall all the similar swirling of emotions I bottled from your father, and I push them against you. 

 

You calm. 

 

Your steps slow and your eyes drift shut, wallowing yourself in the crystal clear depths of your father's heart. Wrapped around you lovingly like a blanket. 

 

I understand you. Your worries and your angers. I understand the burden that leaves your shoulders trembling. 

 

I cannot interfere. I cannot change. But I can bend. 

 

You are not alone. 

 

Together we walk. 

 

0o0o0o0 

POV from Yavanna (goddess of everything that grows.)

 

Can't wait to hear your thoughts!


	31. Favorite

Galion caught movement out of the corner of his eye as Thranduil shifted, and he turned to see if that meant he was needed. He was, just not by Thranduil. The king gently placed Legolas on the ground, ensuring that his blanket was properly tied around his shoulder so that it wouldn’t get lost in transport, “He’s back there, go and see him then..” 

 

Tiny feet made short work of the distance as Legolas dashed from where his father sat and over to Galoin, the blanket trailing behind him like a cape. Expectantly, Galion opened his arms and allowed the elfling to all but dive directly into them. 

 

Legolas wrapped his arms around his chest, and buried his head beneath Galion’s chin. In returned, Galion held him close and kissed the top of Legolas’ blond head before resting his cheek on the same spot. “Hello, little prince.” 

 

Thranduil looked on to ensure that Legolas arrived at his destination, and then turned back to his own conversation with a smile.  

 

Legolas’ voice was muffled and small, but happy. Always so happy. “I haven't seen you today, I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you too. Did you have a good day?”

 

Legolas nodded, “Yes. The twins took me and Arwen riding in the forest.” 

 

“Did they? Well that was very nice of them, wasn’t it.” 

 

“They don’t tell me stories the whole time like you do, though.” 

 

Across from him, Glorfindel seemed to be enjoying the sight emmesensly, one of his hands resting over his heart at the conversation. 

 

“Well then I guess I’ll still have to be your favorite to go riding with.”  

 

“You will  _ always  _ be my favorite, Galion.” 

 

Against his will Gallions eyes threatened to tear up at that but he blinked them away and snuggled Legolas closer, “Don’t tell your father that or he might get jealous.”  

 

“That's okay. Ada is my favorite Ada. You're my favorite everything else." Suddenly energized and excited, Legolas pulled back so he could see Galions face, “I made another friend today!” 

 

“Did you?” Galion asked, tucking some of his wild hairs out of Legolas’ face, “Tell me about them.” 

 

“It was a little bluebird and her babies, a tree told me that I should come and meet them. I’m glad I did, they sang songs to me about the valley.” 

 

“That was very nice of the trees and the birds. Were the twins surprised?” 

 

Legolas nodded again, and scrunched up his face, “Yes. They said the tree’s do not speak to them. Is that true?” 

 

“Well I certainly cannot answer for the twins, but I do not see why they would tell you something if it was not true. The tree’s do not speak to all elves like the speak to us at home.” 

 

This seemed to be one of the most surprising bits of information Legolas had ever learned. His eyes were huge and round, and for several seconds he seemed unable to decide on what to say, “Really?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Glorfindel took it upon himself to assure the tiny and absolutely stunned Elfling, “Its true. They usually do not speak to me, either.” 

 

Legolas turned in his lap so that he could face Glorfindel, scooting back again so that his back was pressed against Galion’s chest, “Why? Are they mad at you? Did you hurt them?" 

 

Glorfindel laughed and shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. Though, perhaps you would be the correct person to ask them since they speak to you.” 

 

Galion could feel Legolas reaching out for the tree’s and he likewise grew more still in his lap. The tree’s rang with delight throughout the city, and Legoas returned his attention back to their conversation. “No. They aren't mad at you. They say you are one of their favorites, they like when you and Arwen play and talk in their branches.” 

 

“Well that's good to know.” 

 

Legolas seemed to be still in the midst of processing this new information. “Don’t you get lonely?” 

 

Glorforfindel shrugged, “I suppose sometimes I do, but then I can just go and find a friend to sit with. Doesn’t it get too loud in your head?” 

 

The elfling nodded after significant thought, “Yes, sometimes it's hard to listen to people talking because the tree’s have so much they want to say to me. But then I usually go and find Galion or Ada and they’re good at making quiet again.” 

 

Glorfindel laughed a little, “That's good. Although I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen your Ada be quiet.” 

 

“You must not know him very well,” Legolas said simply, and Galion tried not to choke on his suppressed laugh at the bluntness, “Ada is quite a lot, he is very good at listening. He makes it easy for me to talk.” 

 

The Balrog Slayer just looked further endeared by this, “That is good. It should be easy to talk to your Ada, and your favorite." 

 

Galion smiled, knowing he was the referred to favorite and blew a gentle raspberry on the elflings cheek, not entirely surprised when his near shriek of laughter brought the attention of many around them. "It's only because you're my favorite too, little prince."

 

Legolas blew a raspberry back on Galions cheek, "Don't tell Ada, he might get jealous."  

 

"He'll get over it." 

 

**0o0o0o0o**

**It's actually in time this weekend!! Look at me go!!!**


	32. Cloud-watching

Arwen saw her brothers walking up the steps towards the house and rushed to meet them at the door, "Where's Legolas?" 

 

Elladan shrugged, "Don't know. He vanished when we returned to the stables without a word to either of us, probably got distracted by a tree or a bird or something. He'll turn up." 

 

Arwen frowned but Elladan walked past her without a glancing notice and into the house. But Elrohir came to a stop in front of her and smoothed the crease forming between her eyes with his thumb, "What's wrong, little sister?" 

 

"Legolas. He's been so off lately. Different than he should be." 

 

"Different how?" 

 

"Just," She struggled to find a way to explain it to him properly. To explain how his smile didn't reach his eyes and his laugh didn't make the trees dance. How she hadn't once heard him sing to the stars since he arrived, and how he had shown almost no interest in the hall if fire even though it was usually his favorite place to be. "Different." 

 

Most elves probably would have brushed off her horribly articulated concerns, but never her brothers, and especially not Elrohir. "I'm worried about him Ro." 

 

"Okay." He said, turning back from the house and back down the steps, "Let's go find him then." 

 

Arwen dashed down the steps after him, holding tightly to her dress so that it wouldn't bunch at her feet at trip her. "Really?" 

 

"Yes," Elrohir said with a gentle touch of humor even though his face remained the same, " You know him better than anyone else in this valley, if you say something is wrong, then I believe you." 

 

She struggled for a good response but settled with, "Oh. Thank you." 

 

"You're King Thranduil's favorite for a reason." 

 

"I'm his favorite because I've never broken any of Legolas' limbs nor lost him, twice, while babysitting." 

 

Elrohir gave her a half hearted glare, "He deserved that broken arm and if King Thranduil knew just how sneaky his son was then he shouldn't have left us in charge of the little rat to begin with." 

 

"He isn't little anymore, you are no longer taller than him and Legolas can look you fully in the eyes. So at the very least, he's a regular sized rat." 

 

"If he can look me in the eyes, I do believe if is safe to say that he's almost anything but a regular sized rat." 

 

She rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into his with a laugh, "Why do you always have to have the last word." 

 

"Because Elladan always gets the first so it's only fair."

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

Eventually they found him, with some not-so-subtle hints from the trees to send them in the right direction. The hints being a trial and error sort of direction with acorns or berries being dropped on their heads when they turned down the wrong path. 

 

Typical. 

 

Legolas sat with his feet dangling in the near frigid waters of the mountain runoff, leaning back leisurely on his hands to admire the clouds. He didn’t so much as glance at them as they carefully skipped across the rocks that lead to the small island rock he had settled on.  

 

Arwen removed her shoes and took it upon herself to sit to Legolas’ right side, so close that their legs and shoulders touched, obviously ignoring the glare from her brother the moment her feet touched the ice water. 

 

Elrohir sat on his left with his back rested against part of the rock and crossed legs facing the two of them instead of the stream. 

 

When he still did not respond, Arwen leaned her head against his shoulders and let him keep staring at the clouds, “What's wrong?” He didn't say anything, and it didn’t appear as if he planned to either. “You can tell us, I swear.” 

 

“I know I  _ can  _ tell you, I just don’t know yet if I want to.” Regardless, he looked away from the sky and sat up straight, his hands coming to rest near his knees. 

 

Arwen kept her head on his shoulder, but moved her arm around his and laced their fingers together, “Why would you not want to?” 

 

He adjusted his feet in the water so that all the loose rocks that hadn't been washed away covered the scars that curled up from the bottoms, “Because there is nothing you can say to make it better, and I know there isn't. But I know you’re going to try anyways, because you’re caring people and everyone always tries to say something. But I hate it, and I don't want you to. Everything just makes it worse.” 

 

But Elrohir wasn’t phased by this in the slightest by this deterrent, “So we won't say anything.” 

 

“Not one thing.” Arwen agreed readily. 

 

Legolas didn’t look convinced, “Then what will you do?”

 

Elrohir shrugged, “If it's what you want we can sit here in complete silence for the next nine hours excpt to point out the shape of a cloud.” 

 

Arwen nodded her agreement this time, a silent and demonstrated promise of their silence. Legolas sighed and his shoulders slumped a little and Arwen squeezed his fingers. 

 

“It's the anniversary of my Nana’s death. I know that was long ago now, but my heart always gets that cold and dark feeling and if I don't pay enough attention to ignoring it I can feel how the coals and the fire burnt my feet. I will be alright, it will pass as it always does. But trying to be ‘Legolas’ is just...not something I can be right now. I just need to sit here, and be sad and sorry for myself for awhile.” 

 

Arwen folded her other hand over the one she was already holding and turned her gaze to the sky. 

 

Legolas seemed relieved that they kept their promise. 

 

Elrohir pointed a hand to the sky, “Look, that one there looks like a Turtle riding a star.” 

 

Both Legolas and Arwen frowned and titled their heads to look at it from Elrohir angle, “Oh. It does.” 

  
  



	33. Burried-alive

Somebody was dragging him back ward across the forest floor, the fall leaves slick with blood made it difficult. They had about five seconds before the orcs came over the hill and saw them, and it was imperative that they did not see the hatch.    
  
He heard it thud open as somebody else said the password.    
  
Four seconds.    
  
They managed to lift him into the dark hole in the earth with surprising tenderness. Five of them already waited inside.    
  
Three seconds.    
  
They had to close the hatch door. They had to wait for the rest of them. They did not leave people behind.    
  
Two seconds.   
  
There more elves fell inside, all as wounded as the other waiting within.    
  
“Now.” Somebody asked the tree's and the enchanted wood snapped shut. Rustling overhead told them that the roots had covered them with leaves.    
  
One second.    
  
The heavy thundering of uncaring feet shook the earth around them. And then over top.    
  
They all held their breath as the darkness washed over them. Waited to see if they had pulled it off.    
  
Waited to see if they were about to be hunted from their den like helpless rabbits. Because with so many of them so badly injured, they were helpless.    
  
But the feet continued to thunder over them. The start of a brutal attack they had been able to properly warn their king about.    
  
Silently, those that were still somewhat able to move set to helping to bind and treat the other's wounds.    
  
When she was done the bandages on his chest she collapsed into the dirt next to him, her forehead pressed against his shoulder, a non-lethal but painful poison boiling in her veins.    
  
Time passed.    
  
Two of them were escorted to the halls, the last thing their eyes seeing nothing but darkness. His hand gripped her wrist, a thumb pressed against her pulse point.    
  
So he knew she hadn't left him. Not yet.   
  
Even Elves are not immune to bleeding out.    
  
Time passed.    
  
The swelling darkness above them didn't seem to be slowing in the slightest, and the thundering feet seemed endless. Most of them were not conscious to hear it.    
  
But their troubled minds felt it, even in their oblivion.    
  
Time passed.    
  
Her wrist twisting in his grasp jerked him back to their tortured darkness.    
  
“I'm here.”    
  
He whispered, his voice hardly existent even if he wanted it to be louder. She kissed his shoulder and pressed her face against it, her forehead still burning.    
  
Time passed.    
  
His hands grew colder, and his heart beat slower. Tired. So tired.   
  
Time passed.    
  
Another one drifted away, all their lifeblood soaked into the earth and roots that cradled them.    
  
They all silently agreed there were worse places to die.    
  
They would have all rather die in the dark and the dirt than be found and captured by the enemy.    
  
Her heart still beat, very slowly, but it beat.   
  
Time passed.   
  
It was the screaming of elves that woke him, not underground in their dark prison like he expected them to be. Not a scream of pain or fear, but of rage. Pure and unadulterated rage.    
A war cry.    
  
A cry of desperation.    
  
Time passed.    
  
The hatch above them thunked open as somebody on the other side said the password. The first light they had seen since they fell into their sanctuary turned grave spilled in. A few of them stirred, most did not.    
  
Bue eyes turned a blurry vision to the door, where a golden head framed with tears and distress glowed prominently. For the first time since the darkness had enclosed around them, he felt comfort   
  
His father's broken voice filled the silent and dark expanse, “Oh, Legolas.”    
  
Her heartbeat still fluttered under his thumb.    
  
Time passed.    
  
He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that he was no longer in their underground sanctuary turned grave. Sunlight glowed a bright red even through his closed eyelids.    
  
He could not feel her pulse.    
  
His eyes flew open against his own will, squinting and watering in the morning sunlight, desperately searching for the face of the one he loved.    
  
“She’s okay.”    
  
The voice was soft, loving, and both his blankets and his hair were slightly adjusted. There was a creak as someone sitting in an old chair changed the way they sat in it.    
  
The empty-spaced between his fingers were filled with his fathers, and he clenched onto them tightly, craving the contact he thought he would never see again. Slowly, and carefully of his many injuries muscles he turned his head to where his father sat in a chair between him and his beloved.    
  
One hand of his holding each of theirs, even if she wasn't awake yet.   
  
“I’m sorry it took so long to get you.”    
  
His voice sounded hardly better than when he promised he had yet to leave her here on this earth without him, “Doesn’t matter.”    
  
“Yes it-”    
  
“Just matters that you got there.”    
  
His father pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, a tear leaving a drop of wetness on his forehead. “You need rest.”    
  
Time passed.    
  
It was the middle of the night the next time he woke, the shadows form the moon casting long and intimidating shadows.   
  
He glanced to the bed next to him, finding her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Surprisingly, his father was nowhere to be seen. Ther must have been and emergency that needed his attention. Otherwise, he would have still been here. 

His father never left his side of he was hurt, not unless he had to.   
  
“Ava?” Her head turned to the side, and her eyes swam with tears the second they met him. Scared, alone, in pain. “Come here.”    
  
Carefully she clambered out of her bed and he delicately moved himself to the very far right of his bed, and she slipped into the left.    
  
His chest still ached with the wound and the poison, but for the first time, a sense of warmth touched it as her arm carefully and delicately snaked across his chest, pulling herself closer to him.    
  
The darkness pressed in around them, but the candles kept their waking nightmares from before form touching their dreams.


	34. Engagement

Her hands combed through his hair with no particular purpose, braiding and unbraiding at random. The music of the celebration seemed a dull buzz in the background, so unimportant he hardly even registered that. 

 

All he could feel was her fingers.

 

Most of their friends had gone to bed, or were too drunk to sit still for this long, and they were alone. 

 

Just like they liked it. 

 

With a sly smile he checked to make sure nobody was paying attention to them, they weren't. Quick before she could react he turned his head and kissed her. 

 

And then turned back around when she laughed, she leaned forward so her stomache was pressed against his back, "The wine has made you bold, my Prince." 

 

A title hardly used, especially not between them. But it was a reminder of why nobody could know. 

 

Not yet. 

 

Love was dangerous these days. Especially in these woods. They couldn't love. 

 

Not yet. 

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

Her hands stilled and this time he swung his entire body around on the stump he was sitting on, her hands slid to his shoulders. "Yes." 

 

His hear nearly soared to the clouds and he tried not to let his smile split his face in half, "Good." 

 

**0.0.0.0**

 

Another Elleth asked him to dance. Another hopeful suitor he just wanted to go away. He had no interest, his heart was long since taken. 

 

But he could not say that. Not yet. 

 

And so he danced, and so did she. But not with each other. 

 

Not yet. 

 

That wouldn't happen until later when she snuck into his room, and then they would dance all they like to whatever sing the forest wanted to play that night. 

 

He could feel her eyes, sense the hint of a fear lingering. Once the music stopped he excused himself, politely declining the next dance and claimed to need a drink. 

 

He walked to the table she had settled near. The music was loud and his people were happy, nobody would hear. Regardless, he still nearly whispered it into her ear, "Will you marry me?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

**0.0.0.0.0.0**

 

It was not often they fought, but then they did it was always bad. Terrible in every way it could be. 

 

Her back was to him but even then he could tell her arms were crossed. He still at on the edge of the bed. 

 

They weren't done fighting about this. Not by a long shot, not yet. 

 

"Will you marry me." 

 

She still didn't look at him. Not yet. "Yes." 

 

**0.0.0.**

 

They were crouched in treetops, his back pressed against the bark and nearly wedged solidly between two thick branches in an attempt to conceal them. 

 

She was pressed against his chest, face buried in his shoulder to stifle whatever involuntary noises of pain were made. One of his arms held her tightly against him, the other crushed a grip on her upper arm in a way he knew was painful, but it was to slow the blood flow. 

 

They didn't have enough anti-venom left on person to treat a wound so big, not properly. 

 

The snapping Orcs and Snarling Wargs would pass. 

 

They would get her help on time. 

 

He kissed her cheek and then her temple and forehead, "Will you marry me?" 

 

He felt her huff a laugh, even through the pain, and she nodded silently. 

 

**0.0.0.0**

 

She slipped into his bed in the dead of night, laying her head and half her chest across his own. Automatically their legs tangled together. 

 

He was so tired. Every inch of his body was exhausted and he didn't even have the energy to open the eyelids he was surprised to find had even closed go begin with. His arms came to hold her waist. 

 

She sounded equally tired, "Will you marry me?" 

 

"Always." 

 

He felt her smile when she kissed the bottom of his jaw. 

 

**0.0.0.0**

She wasn't surprised but was still disappointed when he wasn't home when she finally returned herself. 

 

She slipped into his room anyways, his bed was much more comfortable than her own. And only almost exclusively because it smelled like him. 

 

Waiting for her when she pulled the covers back was a ring made of a weaved from a bowstring and a strip of fabric the exact color of a newly grown Greenleaf. 

 

They would get married one day. When this darkness was gone. 

 

Soon. But not yet. 

 

**0.0.0.0**

 

The birds were chirping happily in the new day sun when he woke up, he turned to the side to look at her. 

 

His wife. 

 

He had spent centuries asking her but it still seemed hardly really she had actually married him. 

 

He rolled over onto her side of the bed, one arm around her waist pulling her bare back snugly against his chest. 

 

He kissed a like down her shoulder and up her neck, she hummed happily. Once he was done he asked, "Will you marry me?" 

 

She laughed and adjusted herself so that she was nearly laying on her back and could see his face, "I already have." 

 

"Then marry me again, marry me a thousand times. Because I will never grow tired of asking you, and I certainly never want to stop hearing you tell me yes." 

 

He stole what was probably going to be another laugh with a kiss, "You're ridiculous." 

 

"Mhmm, perhaps. But you've known that for over thirty centuries." He kissed her again, because he loved her and he could. 

 

Finally he could. 

 

Still, he asked again, " Will you marry me?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

**0.0.0.0**


	35. Deal

“My son, Thranduil.” Oropher said, gesturing to the elf standing next to him who looked enough like his father Celebrian would have known he was the son without the introduction, or the circlet on his head. “Thranduil will show you around the city and the forest while your father and I talk.” 

 

It was subtle and brief but Celebrian didn’t miss the panic in his eyes even if his tone was smooth, “Thranduil will?” 

 

“Yes.” Oropher said without a glance to his son, “Thranduil will.” 

 

Celebrian her heard own father laugh from where he stood next to her and then he kissed her forehead, “Have fun, little star. I will see you later.” 

 

Ignoring her own slight misgivings about the situation she tried to give him a bright smile and kissed his cheek, “Alright Ada, I will see you later.” 

 

And then their fathers turned and walked away,  the Prince rolled his eyes at his fathers turned back. 

 

“Impolite.” Came Orophers somewhat scolding tone as they began to ascend the stairs. 

 

The two of them remained absolutely silent until they were certain the footsteps had faded completely. Thranduil cleared his throat awkwardly, “Hello.” 

 

“Hello.” 

 

The silence returned. 

 

She could tell when she was not wanted. She was an only child of the Lord and Lady, and as such the other elfings hadn’t exactly raced to include her in things considered remotely against her parents wishes. Which, to an extent she could understand. Her mother could be frightening. 

 

But it still made her angry.

 

Celebrian crossed her arms, not caring her tone sounded just as crossed, “Well don’t let me ruin your evening. Feel free to run off now that they’re out of sight, I won’t even say anything. I’ll tell my Ada I had a headache.” 

 

He looked both a bit surprised and a tad offended at this continued turn of events. “And they say I’m the hostile one? Valar. I was going to just invite you to join but nevermind, enjoy your headache.” 

 

Before she could say or do anything else he turned on his heel and vanished down another set of stairs. 

 

Celebrian sighed. 

 

0.0.0.0.0

 

A knock came at the door and she looked up from her book with a frown. At home she would usually find some random object to use as a bookmark but this was not her book, and so she carefully noted the page number and closed the book. 

 

Not bothering to put shoes on eh walked to open it, stunned to find Prince Thranduil standing there. “How’s your headache?” 

 

She stood a little straighter, “Its gone. Thank you for asking.” 

 

“That's good. I was going to invite you to join me in tonight's activities, on one condition.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes, “Whats the condition?” 

 

“You don't tell your Ada and you certainly do not tell mine anything about it. Because we're probably going to end up places we aren't supposed to go.  Deal?” 

 

Sensing a rarely offered adventure afot she wasted no time, “Deal.” 

 

And then a beautiful smile lit up his face, the likes of which she never would have expected. “Go get changed into something you can climb in. I’ll wait out here, but hurry.” 

 

0.0.0.0.0

 

“Your late!” A voice from the bush hissed, seconds before two other young male elves appeared from it. 

 

“Sorry, I had to get Celebrian.” 

 

She waved in a manner she hoped looked less awkward than it felt. One of the elves from the bush frowned, “Who’s Celebrian?” 

 

“Lord Celeborns daughter.” 

 

Thranduil indicated to the one who had done all the talking thus far, “Ferdan, son of Lord Belrome.” 

 

The second newcomer raised his hand before Thranduil could get to him, “I’m Galion. I dont really matter.” 

 

Ferdan snored loudly, “Then why is your ego still so big?” 

 

Galion tossed some hair over his shoulders, “Birth defect. Nothing to be done.” 

 

Thranduil said loudly over the both of them, “These are my two dearest friends.” 

 

“And only one of us is getting paid!” Galion added brightly, laughing at Thranduil's expression. “Come on, we’re going to miss everything!” 

 

"What would we be missing, by the way?" 

 

Somewhere in the forest a horn was blown, Thranduil took her hand to guide her as they all began running through the trees, "A scavenger hunt!" 

 

By the time she got home late that night, she was near covered in mud and several bruises but Celeborn hadn’t seen her so happy in months. So he let it slide that she was less than forthcoming about their activities. 

 

0.0.0.0


	36. Mortality

Aragorn stood firmly in front of Legolas, cutting off his only escape. "Why are you avoiding me?" 

 

"Why would you think I am avoiding you, Estel?" Legolas asked innocently, with a touch of confusion that was  _ almost  _ good enough for him to believe. 

 

"Because every time you have seen me for the past few weeks you have all but scaled the wall like a lizard to escape me. I may be mortal but i am not blind, Legolas!" 

 

Legolas rolled his eyes, "You're being ridiculous." 

 

"Perhaps. But I am not moving from this spot until you tell me why you are upset with me." 

 

The elf narrowed his eyes with a silent threat, "Then I will move you." 

 

Aragorn kept firm, "No you won't." 

 

Legolas and his brothers had always been reluctant to use their elvish strength with him unless it was to train him. And after Aragorn figured this out, he wasn't shy about using the information to his fullest advantage. 

 

And, if Legolas did actually physically and forcefully move him against his will just to escape being in the same room, it only proved his suspicions. 

 

Legolas was angry with him about something.

 

He waited to see what would happen. 

 

But then nothing did. 

 

Legolas just crossed his arms and stared at Aragorn with an unflinching and unblinking gaze. 

 

He kept waiting, and still, the elf did not move a single inch. But he did speak, "I can stand here for a long time King Elessar. An extremely long time. Several days, in fact. How about you? How long so you think you can stand there for?" 

 

It was worse than Araogrn had thought, then. Whenever Legolas sounded  _ exactly _ like his father, something was greatly amiss. Enough that Legolas had carefully plucked each and every one of his emotions and put them in a little box behind a shield and kept them there. Away from any stray window to the outside world that might betray a hint of an emotion. 

 

"Fine." Aragorn said, and stopped aside so that Legolas could leave. There were other ways to get answers out of stubborn elves. 

 

**0.0.0.**

 

"Don't you think this ought to be something you ask the lad?" Gimli asked, waving a pair of pliers aimlessly, a near red hot wire still held in its grip.

 

"I have asked him. Multiple times, in fact." 

 

"And what did he say?" 

 

"Nothing! He said nothing!" 

 

"Considering his talent for talking, if he's so insistent on saying nothing perhaps you should trust his judgment." 

 

Aragorn sighed, and leaned forward until his head thudded onto Gimli's workbench. He hadn't seemed particularly surprised about Legolas' sudden absence in Aragorn's life so the elf must have mentioned it to him already. Mentioned the reason.

 

He sighed again. He had always known Legolas owned the bulk of Gimli's loyalty, and the dwarf would probably literally die rather than betray Legalas' trust or feelings. 

 

Delicate as they were.

 

Sometimes Gimli could be convinced to intervene or at the very least lead Aragorn in the right direction when it came to Legolas. But only if he agreed with Aragorn about the problem. And sometimes, not even then. 

 

But it appeared not this time. 

 

"But I can't fix it if I don't know what the problem is." 

 

Gimli dipped the metal into water with a great massive hiss and set it aside so that he could turn his full attention to Aragorn, "It's nothing you can fix, Laddie. Even if you knew the problem." 

 

"That doesn't make me feel any better." 

 

"It wasn't supposed to."

 

Aragorn slid off the stool and stood straight, "Alright. Well. I would like to say this has been enlightening and a pleasure but it has been neither of those things. I'm leaving."

 

He turned and began walking away but something in Gimli's voice made him stop and turn, "Aragorn, all I'm saying is that just because you think you need to hear it, doesn't mean Legolas should be forced to say it. There are some things that cannot be taken back."

 

Then, quieter as he turned back to his work, "Go and ask Arwen about it." 

 

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

 

"He isn't angry with you, my love." 

 

"I know he's angry. I know." 

 

Arwen smiled sympathetically and took his hand, "Oh, he's angry, just not with you. And he's probably just as upset about it as you are." 

 

"Then with who? Why?" 

 

"Me." 

 

That, Aragorn had not been expecting. His brain needed a moment to catch up. "What?" 

 

Legolas and Arwen loved one another, they were best friends and partners in crime. And had been since elflings, Aragorn had come to understand. 

 

They were an assumed automatic united front about everything, even with him and his brothers. Or perhaps, especially with him and his brothers. 

 

The idea that Legolas would be angry with her, and for so long was absurd. Especially right after wedding- 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

He understood. It seemed idiotic of him to not have thought of the answer earlier. 

 

Arwen didn't answer his question, so she must have watched him reach how own epiphany about it. 

 

"Your mortality." 

 

Arwen nodded, "He will work through it by himself or with whoever he chooses to share it with. Give him time." 

 

**0.0.0.0.0**

 

He knew he probably ought to give him more space, but he missed Legolas. He missed him a lot. 

 

The elf didn't run away from him this time, and so maybe he sense Aragorn's change of attitude. He came to stop near where Legolas sat on top of a thick wall so he could dangle his legs over the edge of an impossibly steep drop to the bottom of the city. 

 

Aragorn leaned his arms near where Legolas sat, "I get it. I would be upset too, and I just want you to know that it's okay to feel this way. But if I don't bring it up again after this, can I have my friend back? Please?" 

 

Legolas rested a hand briefly on Aragorn's head, and he felt the deep love that Legolas still had for him and sighed with relief. 

 

Legolas nodded, "I missed you too Aragorn." 

  
  


**0.0.0.0**

 

**Better late than never, right??**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

 

**I'm going camping starting tomorrow so you probably won't see next weekend's prompt until Monday or Tuesday again. Have a good weekend!!!**


	37. Immortal

_ My dear flighty and insufferable elf,  _

 

_ For a very long time the idea of immortality was incompressible to me. I was born and raised in a world where everything was destined to live out its set number of days as it wished and then it was to die. Having fulfilled a purpose or no. I knew from the moment I opened my eyes that there was only a certain number of times Eru had decided I would be able to do so. But for you, life is not so.  _

 

_ And while I knew this fact about elves long before I even met you, I still could not understand it. Not really.  _

 

_ I had hoped that in getting to know you I would come to understand how life could ever be designed to exist forever. I had hoped to understand more of what made eternal creatures eternal. Unsurprisingly, you were exedingly unhelpful on all fronts. As you most often are.  _

 

_ From what I could tell, you are somehow uncomfortably timeless yet disturbingly and abundantly mortal in all other aspects. In all my years Eru allowed me to walk on Arda and Aman, few in number they may seem to you, I have never met a soul that takes such individual interest in every single matter of life and creation. Big or small, but usually smaller the better.  _

 

_ I have never seen somebody drink in every word and sight as it is both their first and last, yet I have watched you do so for a century. And have no doubt you did so hundreds of years before you knew me, and hundreds of years after I am gone.    _

 

_ I could hardly believe my eyes and ears when your good cheer, good nature, and good intentions did not waver for a single moment during our quest. I could not believe that such a light filled creature had been created that could withstand such determined and relentless hate. And I certainly could not believe that you had been enduring worse than the parallels of our quest for your entire life but laughed more in the first year I knew you than perhaps my entire family my entire life.   _

 

_ I have never seen the world so uniquely but with such crystal clear sincerity as I did whenever you shared your views with me. The experience has been both an honor and a privilege. _

 

_ Not unlike you, immortality proved to be a funny and tricky thing.  _

 

_ Eventually. I stopped trying to understand the idea of immorality, and instead just watched you enjoy and suffer it. And while doing so has not brought me any closer to finding any logical answer, it has however brought me to my own conclusion that I refuse to be swayed from: Eternal life was created for you, Legolas, because there is no other soul that has walked or will that deserves it as much as you.  _

 

_ You deserve an infinite number of sunrises to watch, birds to sing to, and nights to run under your trees. You deserve a never ending sea of days in which you can continue to fill every second with love and laughter. You deserve thousands of dances with the one you love, and to watch thousands of tree’s grow from seeds to oaks to rival the one’s in the gardens of Yavanna.  _

 

_ You deserve so much. And I am glad everyday that I am alive, few it may be, that you are given what you deserve. Finally, after so long of suffering and heartache.  _

 

_ If Lord Elrond has given you this letter than I’m fully aware you don’t feel any of this joy and wonder for life I say that you do. And that’s alright. You are allowed to be sad, and angry. You are allowed to yell and curse at anyone you like. You are encouraged to cry. You are allowed to miss me.  _

 

_ Because I will  miss you too, no matter where Mandos puts my soul to rest. I will miss you so much.  _

 

_ When the sadness feels crushing, and you cannot find the words or the will to speak remember that one single stubborn dwarf believes that eternitys were created for you to make the best of them.  _

 

_ Even if your best is saying nothing for nine days and staring at the clouds.  _

 

_ Leaving and goodbyes are hard for anybody, but especially for you. Especially when you have been given an immortal lifespan to miss the ones that did were given a mortal one.  _

 

_ Everything will be okay, Lad.  _

 

_ I will always be watching over you, even if I have to bribe or win a fight against Mandos himself. I will be there.  _

 

_ I will be there with you in every sunrise and blooming flower you examine like its your first. I will be laughing that you forgot what you were saying but pleased that you are still finding so much endless joy in your endless days.  _

 

_ So remember to breath, and remember pain passes. Remember everything you love about this world and remember how excited I am for you to see all of it.  _

 

_ With immortal love,  _

_    Gimli son of Gloin  _

 

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0._ **

 

**_I cried a little bit writing this, not going to lie._ **

**_The older lady who kept her laundromat in Jasper open late specifically so that I could have dry bedding after a rainstorm ruined my life was VERY concerned._ **

 

**_Can’t wait to hear your thoughts!!_ **


	38. Master

Legolas tried not to stare at his father. Tried to. Wasn’t very successful about the task, but he had tried. Hardly a year the necromancer had been gone, and already another darkness had stepped seamlessly in to replace it. This ‘master beyond the woods’ had long been rumored about, but now they had proof. 

 

Hard won proof. 

 

Thranduil had hardly moved since he had finished reading the report of all the eavesdropped new collected by a few previously captured and then free’d elves. His hands were clasped together and rested against his face, elbows folded on the top of his  desk. As far as Legolas was aware, he had yet to blink. 

 

He assumed his father was going through all the same avenues of thought Legolas had when he had read it himself several hours earlier. The master beyond the wood was apparently well known to many of the other world powers, but in secret. 

 

Should they tell someone? And if so, who? 

 

There was no one member of another realm they could tell with confindend word would not reach the new ‘master’ that they had become aware. And that would likely spell doom for all of his people. While all the other continued to look one impassively.

 

Legolas had immediately thought of telling Gandalf of this news, but after his involvement with the dragon and the dwarves, many in Greenwood were no convinced that Gandalf himself was not the master.  Especially as he flitted from one tragic happening to the next, always involved whenever the darkness seemed to hide itself away. 

 

Pokeing. Prodding. 

 

And leaving others to deal with the mess. And the loss. 

 

And the bodies. 

 

They could not even trust to tell Lord Elrond or Lord Celeborn, for no doubt both would immediately inform Lady Galadriel. Who could do any number of things with the information.

 

No. There was none they could trust. 

 

Even if they did decide to tell any of them, who was to say they would even believe them? 

 

They had not believed his father when he insisted that Saruon had not been truly defeated, that he would rise again. They had not believed them that the darkness his home face and was slowly losing to was not an example of their simple minded weaknesses. They did not believe their word about the true and horrible nature of the darkness brewing in their woods.  

 

They did not believe. They never had. 

 

That was inconvenient. 

 

Finally, Legolas could take it no more and broke the three hour long silence. “Ada?” 

 

After near another minute, Thranduil roused himself and finally broke the staring contest with his desk to look up at Legolas, “Yes, my leaf?” 

 

He glanced down to the hastily scrawled messages across Thranduil's desk. Detailed reports followed by detailed opinions from various important elves form various important councils. “We’re on our own still, aren't we?” 

 

A ghost of a smile touched his father's lips and he half-breathed some sort of laugh, “Yes, my leaf. We are.” 

 

Leolgas nodded, more so tim himself than anything else and looked out the window with a sigh. 

 

The sun was shining today, the birds were chirping and happy. Laughter and song drifted in through his father's open window. A  new day, a new darkness, a new evil, a new battle in this endless war. 

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

He looked back to his father's desk as Thranduil gathered up all the loose pieces of paper and tossed them into a basket on the corner, like he couldn't stand to look at it any longer. “If the world choses to become my enemy, I will fight just like I always have. I haven't lost yet.”


	39. Dance

Music drifted in from a few of the open windows and into the hall of fire, faintly heard over the music being played within the hall, but Celebrain whipped around and out of her husband's arms to lean towards the windows at the faint hint of the first note. Thranduil and his Silvan elves had vanished into gardens far below the main house, as they usually did when they visited, once they had gotten too restless among their hosts.

She turned to Elrond with a delighted smile, "I love this song." A moment later she looked across the table from where Lord Celeborn seemed to also take note of the song outside, "Ada, do you remember Thranduil and Oropher teaching us the dance in the glade? When all the fireflies were about?"

Celeborn laughed and rubbed at his head, "I remember the headache the next day."

"I want to go to dance." She kissed Elrond briefly on the lips and then dashed for the door, throwing it open with a near bang in her haste. Elrond threw his father in a law a confused glance and then rushed out the same doors after his wife.

The music grew louder with each step, and his ears peaked with intent interest. It had been a long while since had heard any music that seemed to lift his heart as such. By the time he reached the bottom steps, Celebriann had already reached the cluster of Silvan elves.

There were already several pairs of Silvan elves dancing around the four performing in the center, Legolas and Avaleina had just stood to join them. Their movements practically mesmerizingly in union with one another, and the others around them.

Celebriann came to a near skidding stop in front of Thranduil who sat in the grass among his warriors, she reached her hands down expectantly, "Dance with me?"

He took her hand without hesitation, and allowed her to help haul him to his feet, "Of course."

Thranduil twirled her a few times until she laughed with glee, "Do you remember all of the steps?"

Elrond leaned against a tree to watch. Often Celebrain vanished to enjoy the company of Thranduil in solitude whenever he visited. He had heard stories of childhood comradery and many shared adventures and secrets but it seemed very seldom did Elrond ever get to witness it.

"I think so."

Thranduil bowed deeply, courteously extending an exaggerated hand. Celebriann curtsied with equal drama, and took it. He spun her a few more times before they stepped in line with the other four couples twirling under the stars.

Elrond had never seen Celebrain dance like that, had never known she even knew  _ how.  _ But she could, and it was beautiful and wonderful in ways he probably wouldn't be able to explain later. Like a water lily drifting down a stream, twirling and free.

The song continued and the beauty only grew, the beat quickened and so did the dance until everyone involved was partially a blur of perfect feet and hand movements. He glanced up briefly to where the windows of the hall of fire were, unsurprised to find many faces peering out to watch their Lady dance with the King of Greenwood.

Seemingly too soon for Celebrians taste, the song came to an end. A new one began to play, and Thranduil gently escorted her to the side and away from the dancers, Elrond found himself gravitating there automatically.

"Do you remember the first night I showed you that dance?" Thranduil asked.

Celebrian laughed and flashed a very brief and guilty look to where Celeborn watched from inside, "The first two times? No. The second time? No. The wine got the best of me. The third time, however, that one I remember."

Thranduil laughed, the kind Elrond did not often hear from him. True and genuine. "Was that the time with the fireflies? When your Ada was sick in a bush?"

She laughed again, "Yes. That's the time."

"If I recall correctly, that is not the  _ only  _ visitor who got sick that night."

Celebrian just straightened her skirts and looked more proud than ever, "You're the one who gave me all of the wine, so you are legally not allowed to complain about me getting sick."

This time it was Thranduil who laughed, in an open and bellowing kind of way that startled Elrond but apparently nobody else, and then he scoffed "Legally not allowed?"

She nodded firmly, "Yes. In case you've forgotten, I'm Lady of this valley."

As if noticing Elrond for the first time, Thranduil finally turned his attention to him. "If the opportunity ever comes up, I would strongly advise against a drinking competition with Ferdan."

There was a chorus of enthusiastic agreement from every single one of the visiting Silvan elves.

It was not often he was allowed to see this side of Thranduil. Or perhaps it was not often Thranduil removed his mask to allow him to see the face beneath it. The one that his friends and his people saw.

The one who rescued tiny frogs for his son, and taught Celebrain to shoot a bow without her father permission and gifted her the best summers of her young life. The one who had gained the undying love and loyalty from not only the tree's in his own forest, but most of all the ones who met him.

Elrond still didn't know what to say to Thranduil, though he wished he did.

Another song ended, and one faded in. Thranduil took Celebrains hand like it was an old habit, and she, in turn, took Elrond's. The King spoke to Elrond directly, though, "Come. Even a Noldor Lord can learn this dance."

**.0.**

**I just love Thranduil and Celebrians best friend relationship headcanons I have so much.**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts**


	40. Somewhere

"Ada," He could tell it was hard for him to talk, his breaths were ragged at best. "Can you tell me something nice?" 

 

He tried to ignore the warmth growing on his own pant legs as more of his sons blood seeped into them, "Of course, my little leaf. Of course I can." 

 

But the blood wasn't the problem. 

 

The venom was the problem. One he did not have a solution for. 

 

He adjusted how he was sitting, so that he could cradle Legolas rather than simply support him, he hoped he wasn't shaking. "Somewhere there's a place for us, that has peace and quiet and open air."

 

He moved Legolas' hands so that he could hold those too, as they grew slowly colder.

"Somewhere, there's a time for us."

 

Legolas' breaths grew even more strained, and Thranduil wanted to close his eyes against it all. But he could never do that to his son. "Someday, a time for us." 

 

The forest had grown absolutely still around them, watching with held breath as their Prince tried to remember how to stay alive. 

 

"Time together with time to spare," He kissed his forehead, trying to ignore how it burned with a deadly fever. "Time to look, and time to care." 

 

Tears began to slip from Legolas eyes and he didn't know if was in pain, fear, or sorrow. He wiped them away all the same and held his beautiful son closer, "Somewhere, little leaf, we'll find a new way of living." 

 

He felt the presence of Lady Yavanna's spirit close by, the sorrow of the forest having brought her attention all the way from Aman. 

 

He could tell that Legolas was starting to fall asleep. He gripped him tighter, wanting him to know that he wasn't alone. 

 

He was never alone. 

 

"Somewhere, there's a place where we can start healing, and forgiving." 

 

Ferdan fell to his knees next to him, unable to speak. Voice stolen with the unfairness of it all. 

 

This time Thranduil did close his eyes, "Somewhere there's a time and place for us, someday finally time for us." 

 

Slowly Legolas' hands seemed to be losing their grip. "Hold my hand, and we're halfway there." 

 

But his grip just grew weaker. 

 

Thranduil heard his own voice break along with his heart, "Hold my hand, little leaf, and I'll take you there." 

 

"Somewhere, someday, I'll take you there." 

 

Legolas head went limp against his shoulder, and the only thing that kept Thranduil upright was Ferdans strong arms. 

 

It should have already been too late to save him when Avaleina dropped from the trees with a fresh antidote, having been sent to meet with another patrol to retrieve it. 

 

But somehow, some way, that day it wasn't. 

 

**0.00.0..0.0**

 

"Ada, come! I want to show you something!" Legolas said by way of warning four seconds before he took Thranduil and Orophers hands, and  began pulling them both up the hill at high speeds. 

 

With a gleeful laugh, Thranduil allowed it. Watching as his own father pulled ahead of the other two, slightly. 

 

Oropher looked back at the two with a teasing smile, "Well, come on then." 

 

Both of the other elves could tell when they were being challenged to a race. 

 

They quickened their own paces, blowing past several very startled and serene looking Noldor on their way up. 

 

That only made the three of them laugh harder. 

 

In the end it was Thranduil who won, if only by a fraction of a second. He turned to the other two with a triumphant smile, "You two ought to know better than that." 

 

Hands on his knees Legolas looked up with offense, "Excuse me! I have won races against you on three occasions!" 

 

"Name them." 

 

"Arwens 2000th birthday, that one summer solstice when Farlen got so drunk he fell out of the tree, and in Ilithein at my and Avaleinas wedding." Legolas ticked each of them off with his fingers. 

 

"Your wedding doesn't count, it was your wedding. I let you win." 

 

Legolas somehow both scoffed and snorted, "Slander! You were just too drunk to see straight!" 

 

"So were you!" 

 

Oropher watched them with extreme fondness.

 

"And I  _ still  _ beat you!" 

 

Thranduil waved a hand, "Fine. You have three victories out of how many?" 

 

"Doesn't matter. I still have three victories." 

 

"What did you want to show him, leafling?" Oropher interrupted smoothly. 

 

"Oh, yes!" Legolas sprang forward again, pulling only his father along this time. Oropher followed regardless. 

 

He pulled him until Thranduil could see the entire expanse of their new home spread out before them. The great and powerful forest that's Lady Yavanna had grown for them, grown entirely from the seedlings of their old forest in Arda. 

 

Legolas gestured to with grandeur, "We finally found Somehwere." 

 

**0.0.0.**

**(Most of the dialogue in the first part is from the song "Somewhere" in west side story )**

 

**For Lusseeldalion, thank you for everything!**


	41. Memories

He stood on the beach staring out to the waves, towards where the shores of Arda would be. Lost in his mind, his memories, and his heart. Thranduil had noticed Legolas become nearly transfixed nearing ten minutes ago.

At first, he had planned to allow him to swim amongst the memories of the life he had sailed away from, until Thranduil felt the painful downturn of his heart. He turned away from his son to look for a specific group of elflings, spotting the one he was looking for Thranduil gently called, "Lavien!"

Hearing her name the little elfling froze in her game and turned to her grandfather with questioning eyes, Thradnuil beckoned her over with a gesture. Smile splitting into a grin that was near a mirror of her father's she raced over, leaping when she got close enough and trusting her grandfather to catch her.

Which he did easily. Thranduil tossed her in the air a few times to her shrieked delight, before settling her in his arms and smoothing out her now wild hair.

"You called for me?" She asked, huge green eyes the shades of her mother's staring at him widely.

"Yes, I did." He turned the two of them around and pointed to where Legolas still stood completely still on the sand. Still absolutely lost within himself.

Lavien noticed her Ada quickly and tilted her head to the side in puzzled concern. "Is Ada okay?"

"Yes, your Ada's fine." Thranduil kissed his only grandchild on the head, "But I think he could use a hug, why don't you go and give him one?"

"Okay." She answered cheerfully, waiting until she had been placed gently back onto the ground. She glanced up only one for encouragement from Thranduil before she raced over to her father, dark hair trailing behind her effortlessly.

Unlike usual, the presence of his daughter's spirit didn't rouse Legolas from his thoughts, and he stood just as statuesque until Lavien gently touched his hand. The spell broken, Legolas jumped in surprise.

Lavien looked up guilty.

Immediately, Thranduil watched as Legolas reached down for her and lifted her into his arms in the same manner Thradnuil had so recently. From here, he could see that Lavien's concern for her father hadn't yet diminished, and so it seemed likely a few tears were on Legolas' face.

The elfling wound her arms around her father's neck and held him tightly, Legolas, in turn, began to rub a soothing hand up and down her back while rocking very gently side to side. With small hands, she reached up to wipe her Ada's face for him.

Even if Thranduil couldn't see his face, he felt Legolas' soul smile at that, and he kissed her cheek approximately thirty times in rapid succession. Her laugh filled the air and he knew Legolas' heart would only climb higher at the sound.

Good.

The two of them long lingered on the sand together, Lavien's face glued with rapt attention as her father painted vivid stories from another world for her. She looked so much like Legolas had whenever Thranduil had told him about Doraith that it nearly stopped his heart.

The celebration continued on behind them, but Thranduil was content to keep his back to it. He was more important matters to observe. He only looked away when he felt Avaleina come to stand next to him, her pregnant belly starting to clearly show from under her dress.

Thranduil put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his side. "Are you alright? Do you need to rest? Food?"

He could feel how tired she was, this pregnancy had already been more difficult and taxing than the one with Lavien, and it was only hardly halfway over. Still, she shook her head. "No, I just came to check on my husband. I felt him wandering so far from home again."

Finally, Legolas turned away from the water, having also probably felt his wife's approach. Thranduil could nearly see the outlines of Minas Tirith glowing in Lavien's eyes. He put his daughter back onto the ground, and she ran back to Thranduil. "Grandadar, is it true that in Arda you kept treaties with all the human villages?"

"Well, not  _all_ the human villages. That is far too many villages. But I did keep treaties with the one's around our home." Lavien's eyes grew wide with wonder.

Legolas reached his family, casually but lovingly kissing Avaleina on the lips before bending to kiss her stomach, "See, I told you I wasn't lying."

Removing his arm from Ava, he reached down to scoop his granddaughter back up, "We also had treaties with the great eagles and the Avari elves."

Avaleina moved from leaning against his side, to her husbands, and Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you alright, my love?"

He looked at her with a dazzling smile, the sorrow Thranduil had felt from his heart earlier growing fainter and fainter. "Yes, I was just lost in the past for a few minutes. Lost in memories."

She looked at him with sympathy and understanding, "Found your way back home to us now?"

"Yes."

Turning in his arms so that she could look at he father once more, Lavien brightly said, "Its okay Ada, we can make more memories today so then it'll be harder to find the sad ones again."

Legolas kissed her cheek and began leading his family back to the festivities, "That sounds like an excellent plan, my beautiful girl. Let's go and find your Grandnana too."

**.0.**

**I thought it would be fun to try and write some Parental Legolas, it was.**

**(Valien means 'Elm Tree' or 'Elmwood' its a little homage to the common tree's that used to grow in Greenwood.**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks foe coming!! I hope you enjoyed it and ill see you next weekend, 
> 
> please remember to leave me a review! i love hearing from you!!


End file.
